Son of the Sky (Hiatus)
by Just a Bad Writer for Fun
Summary: A Boy, locked up as a test subject in order to draw out the full power of the species known as Human. A God, slain and forgotten for all time residing within a void. After a certain strange incident these two were brought together. Thanks to this God, the boy lived once more. Thanks to the Boy, the God prepared His revenge. This marks the Tales of this Boy: The first World; Magvel.
1. Naught but a God

**Hey guys, welcome to my first fic! Before we begin, I want to tell you a bit about myself, and this fic, so brace yourselves!**

 **First off, my name is Charles, so please call me that! If I had to describe myself, it would be "weird" and "interesting". I'm sure you all can probably guess from the way I write what my interests are, so I won't say too much about myself, but I will tell you a few things. First of all, I like to read. Because of that, I wanted to write. Because of that, I want to be an author - though I'm just a bad writer, it doesn't matter if I have fun writing, right? Any who, that's as much as I will say for now.**

 **Now, the story. It's a bit weird, so please give it a chance! It started off as a [The Gamer] fic, but then I decided it was a bit too complicated, so I made it like that, but weaker, shall we say? But it was still a bit complicated, so I came to what I have going on right now, which you'll find out if you decide to read this!**

 **Now that we've got that out of the way, PLEASE tell me if I made a mistake! I want ALL of the opinions! The good, the bad, and the whatever! I'd like you to point out mistakes I make, so that I may fix it in the future. I mean, it wouldn't do for me to not get any better as time goes on, right? So please help me out, adorable readers! Thank you.**

 **Is that all I wanted to say? ...Mhm, yeah, sure. Specifics of the fic, right? It will be using elements of many different anime and games, but mostly anime since I hardly play games anymore. I also have a bad memory, so... In any case, tips and suggestions would be nice! But, with this out of the way, let us get started! ...Right after I cut my nails, since this is getting a bit annoying typing... Ah, that's much better. Now, parts of this has already been thought out, so I just have to take pen to paper, and by that, I mean finger to keyboard, and write, type, this bloody story! Now, this won't be like, "all of these heroes from anime and games will be brought together in one world" it would be something more like "this one guy can gain powers from other worlds and can go to other worlds" type thing. Of course, I won't make him OP, no matter how tempted I may be, as Overpowered characters can be incredibly boring if they're down wrong. Something like One Punch Man is nice, but something like... say... IDK. A character from fanfiction net can kinda be stupid if they're OP. Anyway, I think I've wasted enough of our time. I'm sure you can figure out the specifics from reading, so let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Naught but a God**

In a place unknown to most of the world, underneath the ground, in a secret laboratory, was a boy. He was brought in young, taken from his family. He struggled and fought, but it was in vain. The adults were too strong for him, and he was quickly, and forcefully, hooked up to a machine he knew naught of. Straps were tied around his hands and ankles, binding him down to the table he lay on, and a strange helmet was placed over his head, to the point where he couldn't even see. Either the helmet was too big, or it was made so that his vision would be restricted. He had no idea what was going on, or what the strange beeping sounds were. All he knew, was that it was something bad. A feeling in the gut, as if it was recoiling in fear. Such that he felt as if he would throw up his lunch.

The boy was scared. Tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill, and that which they did, when a needle was stuck into his blue vein on his right arm. He screamed from the pain. He could feel blood spilling out of the small pinprick - or perhaps was it from the shot? He had no idea. All he knew, was that he was in trouble. He screamed for as long as he could, but his voice soon grew to be hoarse. His mind started to numb, and his body felt cold. He could hardly move anymore. He didn't even struggle against the straps he was tied to. His eyelids felt heavy, and he closed them, as if to sleep. His breathing mellowed out, and fell into a gentle rhythm.

And that, was the last time he was awake in this cruel world of his.

The facility didn't have a name. It only had its purpose, which was to awaken the full power of humans. It was thought that humans could only bring out a certain percent of their power, however, these scientists wished to bring it all out. They wanted to see what the strongest human-being was like. And so, they took in children. Orphans, or perhaps bought from parents in need of money. The reasons did not matter; what did, was that they "captured" children, and experimented on them. Inserting a specific drug into their body, they kept them asleep. They hooked them to a machine, that would show them simulations. These simulations could range from a number of things, from showing the children a good life, and then slowly taking everything from them. Putting them in a life-or-death situation. Or even by giving them various "powers". Anything the scientists could think of, they used. They kept the children on a "schedule" through deciding what events will transpire for them in their simulations, from day-to-day situations. It would be a perfectly controlled environment, if not for the children acting this way or that. Every event other than what they did was done before hand, as if they were playing a game that was neither good nor fun.

For one boy, he was given a nice life. He had friends, family, and everything he could ever hope for. Like many other children, he had each thing taken away, slowly, but surely, through various happenings that were much worse than last time. He was put into situations where he had to kill to survive. He was forced to take on a life of pain, of darkness and despair. This boy had miraculously survived everything that was thrown his way. Though his personality was twisted all that which way, he had managed through each simulation, unaware of how fake they were. He believed them to be real, as all the children did. He struggled and he fought, he killed and he survived.

He was designated the name "Emile". A surname meant nothing to the scientists, and as such, they only called him by this name. Of course, he had a surname within the simulation, and within real life, but the scientists did not care. Why would they? All they wanted were the results; the data brought on by their experiments. Nothing else.

The boy stayed like this, living multiple lives within the simulation, growing older and older within real life. Until he was nineteen, this was what his life was.

But it was then, that a new scientist was brought in. Known to be brilliant, she was a kind woman who had a family of her own. She was brought in to help, as many other scientists were before her. Her skills lied in psychology and the such, and her skills would be used to create more draining simulations that would draw out the hidden power of the test subjects.

They believed that by forcing the children to go through certain situations, they would draw out more of their locked-away power. Perhaps they were right, but perhaps they were wrong, but this is what they did and this is what they believed.

This woman took one look at all of this, and felt sick to her stomach. In this day and age, scientists were all about results, caring not for what happens to get there. Perhaps it was because of all the wars being fought, but they wanted to create a "super-soldier". Knowing this, the female scientist wormed her way into the institution, as far as she could. After a few years of working there, she had finally done it. She had managed to hack into the system. Her plan was to somehow free the children and to bring in the government to stop this operation. But what she didn't know, was that the government supported this.

After learning of this, she tried one last ditch effort before she would be caught, and possibly killed. Even as the guards broke down the door of the room she sealed herself in and aimed their guns at her, she pressed a button. It was an unsuspecting button, one used in nearly every situation. A simple button, that basically translated to 'yes'.

This button was what caused the explosion.

"Would you like to activate the self-detonation system?"

The computer had said, on its monitor.

"Yes" and "No" was written on the screen in a box underneath this question. "Yes" was already highlighted, so the woman, pressed "enter".

Then, her back was riddled with bullets.

However, even as she died, she managed to die with a smile. Though she was forced to kill the children through this explosion, it would lead to the facility being destroyed. The scientists would be killed, and the government would lose so much of their money and time spent on this, that they would most likely not attempt this project again.

Though she didn't know that there were other similar operations like this over the globe, she died with a happy ignorance. The self-detonation system was unable to be stopped - she had set the timer far too low for any of the scientists to hack into the system, and try to stop it.

It was five seconds.

Four seconds.

Three.

Two.

One.

And then everything had hit the fan. Flames erupted, explosions were heard, and everything went to shit. There were no survivors.

However, this explosion triggered something else. Something unimaginable. How it was triggered, nobody would ever know, as there would be no evidence to even suspect it had happened. However, if one were to look at this situation, they would still be unable to wrap their heads around it. Not even a God could figure out how it came to be.

In a certain room, a wormhole was formed. To a certain boy, this wormhole swallowed him. And to a certain God, a brilliant plan was formed for revenge.

Naught but a God could even comprehend this situation, but even They would have no idea how it had started. Perhaps it was the "power" of the boy. Perhaps it was simply something as if the planets had aligned. Or maybe, it was just a fluke; an accident. An incident that could only be said to be an accident that would lead to something much greater than a simple "accident".

However, what is true, was that the boy had met a certain God. The two had met, and the boy lived once more.


	2. Meeting of Boy and God

**Chapter 1: Meeting of Boy and God**

Opening my eyes, I had thought I would see something. However, I was quickly proven to be wrong. I had seen nothing. It was as if my vision didn't work; as if I had became blind. It was a bit disconcerting at first, as my vision worked perfectly last night. I had gone to sleep normally, and did everything that I did normally. Everything should've been the same: I would wake up in the morning, stretch, shower, eat my breakfast, and then get on the computer to watch whatever new anime came out today.

My life had long ago become empty. I did not care what happened to me, and so, I spent my days leisurely. And somehow, various events had still transpired, no matter how careful I was. Whether it was a break-in, or a shoot-out nearby. Or when I walk to the store, or whatever else: Something always bad happened to me. From the death of my parents, to the death of my friends, from me killing this guy, to that guy - I lived a terrible life. Somehow I wasn't locked up, and somehow it all felt as if I had gone through it a thousand times already. As if this wasn't the first time it had happened.

Perhaps I had lived a terrible life in one of my past lives? Or perhaps I was simply delusional and crazy from this horrible life I've lived.

Either way, that all didn't matter as I was now. I was blind, or perhaps in a place where I simply couldn't see. There was no sound. I couldn't smell or even feel anything really. I could move my limbs, or at least I think I could. I could still feel my heart beating, so I wasn't dead, at least. Maybe that wasn't a good thing, but I should probably count my chickens when they hatch, and not before I get hungry and decide to make some scrambled eggs.

Whether a chick popped out of the shell or not didn't matter - it was meat, and it would be tasty. Whether my conscious agreed or not.

Feeling myself blink, I waited. Possibly crossing my arms together, I did nothing. I stood, or floated there, in place, or moved about. I couldn't tell. I merely existed within this void.

Until I heard the voice, that is.

 **[WHO ART THOU THAT APPEARS BEFORE ME? MORTAL? GOD? NAY - YOU ARE MORTAL. SPEAK QUICKLY, LEST I BLAST YOU TO SMITHEREENS!]** The voice was deep and disembodied, as if it had came from all around me. The inflation of the voice didn't change from when it first spoke up, to when it stopped. As the voice talked, I felt a pang against my chest, and a headache quickly formed. As I twisted around in pain, the voice had waited. Perhaps it had existed here for all time, which is why it had the patience of the Buddha itself, as it didn't immediately destroy me. I was thankful for that. Whatever the voice was, it could definitely accomplish its threat - it had to be a God, or simply an extremely powerful individual, or at least was the feeling I got from it.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I found no words had came out. I tired several times, but after a while, I simply gave up. I thought to myself for a few moments, and then the thought crossed my mind: could it read my mind? I formed this theory quickly, as if I had done this several times already, and decided to immediately test it.

' _My name is, is Emile $%* ._ ' I blinked in what had to be surprise, as my last name simply vanished. It was as if it didn't exist in the first place. What even was it, I had thought to myself a few moments later. Shaking my head, I dismissed the thought and turned my attention back to my introduction. ' _Please do not destroy me. I have no idea how I managed to get here, so please, I ask this of you! Please let me return from whence I came!_ '

 **[Bah! Why should I take into consideration what someone of your race has to... Hm. Actually... Very well, puny and weak human! LISTEN UP, FOR I WILL NOT SAY THIS MORE THAN ONCE! I shall grant you an opportunity, but you must swear a vow. Do you want for power?]**

Power? My thoughts turned towards the simple word with such force that I felt myself become surprised by my own self. Why would I want for power? What use was power if it wouldn't be used for another? Another? Why would I... I felt my eyebrows scrunch up, and a frown form on my face. I feel as if I was forgetting something, but... I might as well take up his offer! I mean, who would miss out on a chance to gain power from what had to be a God?

' _Very well. I will swear your vow! But what power shall I gain from you?_ '

 **[I HAVE GAZED WITHIN YOU. To your very core, I have seen what you have seen, and what you have not seen, I have seen. I will grant you the power of what you know as ANIME, GAMES, and the such. As for what it will be - I will pick what I feel is best suited for you... NOW SWEAR THE SACRED VOW!]**

Suddenly, and without warning, a white light formed before me. Though it should've blinded me from how suddenly it had appeared, lighting up this void, it was as if my eyes were used to the light. Bringing up my hand, I curled it up into a fist, and placed it over my heart. My mind was set on this. Drawing a deep breath, I exhaled and gazed forward with a determination that could shock anyone.

'I solemnly swear, on my very soul and being, offering my memories up to you, I lie down and beseech thee! GIVE UNTO ME YOUR POWER AND LET YOUR LIGHT BLAZE OVER MY BODY!' The words came to my mind, and I merely recited them, carving them into my heart with such ferocity it was as if I was cursing at someone.

The voice laughed, a deep, and hearty, laugh. [ **VERY WELL MORTAL. AS FOR PAYMENT, I SHALL TAKE THE MEMORIES HIDING WITHIN YOURSELF, AND THE MEMORIES YOU POSSESS CURRENTLY. I SHALL LEAVE YOU WITH ONLY A FEW THINGS - THAT OF ANIME AND GAMES, WHAT COULD BE USED FOR MORE POWER, AND CERTAIN EVENTS WITHIN YOUR LIFE. THE LOVE YOU FELT FROM YOUR PARENTS. THE FRIENDSHIPS YOU HAD WITH YOUR FRIENDS. ALL THAT COULD EMPOWER YOU, I WILL LET YOU KEEP. BUT THE REST WILL BE FORGOTTEN. YOUR REAL LIFE. THE TENS OF HUNDREDS OF LIVES YOU HAVE LED WITHIN THAT FAKE VOID. IT WILL ALL BE GONE FROM YOU! IN THE FUTURE, YOU WILL FIND ORBS. THESE ORBS, SACRIFICE THEM TO ME, AND YOU WILL GAIN MORE POWER! NOW, MORTAL! DRAW YOUR HAND FORWARD, AND LET THINE POWER WASH OVER YOU!]**

Not even thinking about what the God had said, I reached my hand forward, towards the right. It was the same hand that I had placed over my heart. The dark void around me glowed **golden** , such a **deep** and **rich** color that I quickly, and easily, became mesmerized within it.

 **[THINE NAME IS OURANOS! PRIMORDIAL GOD OF THE SKY! NOW, BECOME MY SON AND LET THE EVILS OF THE WORLD WASH OVER YOU AS THE GOOD OF THE WORLD BURNS YOU!]**

With those last words, I had experienced the most pain in my life. It was as if I was thrown into the ocean, into the deepest and darkest part of it. Then, even as the "water" suffocated me, and the "pressure" broke my body, I felt heat. Heat unlike any other, as if I resided within the sun, or the core of the earth. I burned, inflamed in flames. Within the waves of evil, I burned within the flames of good. I gritted my teeth, and hugged my body close to myself. I could feel my skin tear apart, my bones cracking apart, and my soul breaking apart. A small and insignificant **shock** traveled through my body at that moment, but it was mostly ignored as the other pains had suffocated it. The most pain anyone has ever felt, has been felt by me, at this moment and never again. Whatever you think to be the worst pain, this moment, right here, is clearly the worst by a far and wide margin. More so than stepping on a Lego, than getting shot, or stabbed, or whatever else. Nothing can compare to this soul-shattering, bone-breaking, experience that is this moment.

And then, I opened my eyes and beheld a new world.

* * *

When I opened my eyes for the second time in my life, I saw a new sight. At first, I had thought the pain was playing tricks on me. But I quickly realized that I no longer felt the pain and even the memory of it was fading from my mind. I looked around the area, seeing beautiful rolling hills covered in green grass, a blue sea in the distance with a port town next to it, a blue sky above, trees to my left, and a dirt road beneath my feet. It was truly a wonderful sight - to the point that I would even kiss the ground if I didn't have even a shred of dignity left within me.

I fidgeted in place, not really sure what I should do. I was new to this area, this world. I didn't know what could happen. Were there monsters? Barbarians, bandits, brigands? Would this world be out to get me, like the last? However, as I fidgeted in place, I heard a new sound: the sound of metal hitting metal. Looking down, I saw upon my body, something new. Armor and clothing that I neither wore nor owned. It lit a childish smile unto my face, and I quickly went to check out my new outfit. I examined every piece of it, using my eyes to see it and my fingers to feel it. It was simply wonderful, and it was a very comfortable fit on me, as if I had worn it my entire life.

I'll start with the clothing first, then move on to the armor. I wore a black shirt, that had a low, red collar with a small golden mark at the tips of the collar, and while the shoulders were bare, a strip of red fabric with a golden lining attached the part around my body and the part around my arms together. Albeit strange, I thought nothing of it; there were stranger things in games and anime, after all. The shirt could be said to continue on from just underneath my shoulders, and down to my wrist. A gold lining ran down to the cuffs of the sleeve, and at the top of it, where it continued from the missing strip of cloth covering the shoulder. I had on thin, black fingerless gloves that appeared to be made from leather. On the back of it, there was a golden circle in the middle, with four arrows pointing from it in four different directions. The same symbol was on the sleeves, just underneath the shoulders. As for pants, I had on black, slightly baggy, pants that ran down to my ankles, with a red line that has a golden outline running down the sides of the pants, starting from the waist, that crisscrossed back and forth three times, though the third time ended abruptly at the pants leg, just when the lines would've came back towards each other. The boots were the same as the gloves: black and appearing to be made from leather, though they didn't have the symbol that was etched upon the gloves, but they did have a gold lining to the sides and front.

As for armor, I had on a midnight black cuirass which covered my chest and back, with the edges being lined with silver. The cuirass didn't cover my shoulders either, unfortunately. Equipped around my arms, was a vambrace, of the same make as the cuirass, that covered my forearms, and the same could be said of the greaves strapped around my legs. Overall, it was a nice outfit that gave me the look of a knight - though not the kind that went in, sword swinging, but the kind that was more stealthy, due to the more darker theme of the outfit. It gave me the impression of a Skyrim player wearing light armor, creeping around in a cave, sword and bow at the ready for whatever kind of threat pops out behind the next corner. And like that thought, the armor I wore wasn't really that heavy, so it had to be a lighter version of steel armor, which only confirmed my little theory.

Then I looked down at my left waist, and at the sword that was attached to my black belt.

The scabbard the blade was sheathed within was black, with the top of it being a silver in color, with a red line running down the side of the scabbard. Gripping the handle, I drew the blade, and listened intently to the rasp the blade made being drawn. It was beautiful; whether it be the sound or the sword itself. After a few moments of staring at the blade, somehow, the image of the sword sparked a memory within me. This sword is definitely familiar to me, but from my knowledge, it had no name. In fact, after recognizing this blade, I recognized parts of my new outfit to be from the same character. The sword is from Sword Art Online belonging to the Imp Konno Yuuki, who was known as "Zekken" or "Absolute Sword".

It was a beautifully crafted black longsword, that was heavier than one might think. The black blade had a purple sheen to the edges and no crossguard, with the blade near the handle going outward, before pulling back, creating something of a "M" or "W", depending on how you're looking at it.

I smiled down at the blade, a warm gaze settling over my face. Though Yuuki wasn't in the series for long, she was a fun character that I had enjoyed, up until the moment that she died, of course. It was sad, there was nothing else you could say about it. And though SAO gets a lot of hate, it is a good series; it was just not done well. The premise was great, but the execution was unspectacular. Even then, I still enjoyed this series, though at the same time, I was bored of watching it at several points, and there were parts of it that I just disliked. It's not the best thing ever, but it definitely isn't as bad as others make it out to be.

After thinking all of this, I sheathed the blade back at my side. Sighing, I slipped my hands into my pants pockets, only to feel something within the right pocket. It felt thin, and had the form of a card, from what I could tell by simply touching it. Pulling the item out of my pocket, I gazed down at the card-like object I pulled out.

As I had thought, it was a card. But it was what was on the card that surprised me. The card was black with the edges being a dull golden and yellow color, with the word "Assassin" at the bottom, with the picture of a man wielding a dagger in each hand, just above it. He wore black clothing, though not a shirt, and had a white skull mask hiding his face. Somehow, I felt as if the card exerted a kind of aura-like smog from it. I felt my blood run cold, ever so slightly, as I stared down at the card I held in my right hand.

I didn't know much about these cards, but if memory serves me correctly, I think by using it you can take up the powers of a Servant? Or, did you use it on somebody else and they gained the power? Or perhaps it summoned a Servant? Various thoughts of what this card can do whirled themselves through my head, and I could barely suppress the urge to simply use the card and see what will happen. Though even if I decide to use the card here and now, I didn't even know how to use it. Maybe I'll just make a fool of myself, trying in vain to somehow use the card. Or I'll simply waste a one-time use item. A consumable, if you will. Such as a potion from certain games - you heal yourself once with that, and it disappears. Of course, you can have more, but it was still a consumable; a one-time use item. Which just led me to the same point; was this card multiple-use, or not?

Frowning, I tried to think to myself what could come from using this card now, or latter. If I use it now, and it turns out that I gain temporary powers from a Servant of the Assassin class, would the card disappear right after, or not? Or perhaps if I use it, will I summon a Servant to fight for me? Like the first, would the card disappear, and is the Servant summoned from it temporary or not? Scratching the back of my head with my other hand, I scowled. I should've looked these things up before I was somehow sent to this world, but how would I have known to do that? I can't prepare for everything, and even if I knew about the card, it didn't mean I would remember _everything_ about it. For fucks sake, this is just ridiculous!

Sighing, I decided to just toss the card forward and see what happens. If nothing happens, I'll simply place the card into my pocket and go about my new life - until the day comes that I either figure out how to use the damned card, or if it starts to react, and it gets used somehow. Either way, I might as well do _something_ , even if it proves to not work. I can at least say that I _tried_ , right?

Raising the card up, I tossed it forward at a slight spin. The card spun around clockwise, and it slowly fell to the ground about five or ten meters away from me. As it hit the ground, I waited a few moments for a reaction, but none came. Sighing once more, I took a step forward with my right foot, when a blood red light welled up from within the card and shined forth, nearly blinding me in its crimson light. Shielding my eyes with my right arm, I squinted towards the source of the light. A kind of runic circle appeared around the card, the color of blood. It shined brighter than the card, though it didn't hurt my eyes, strangely enough.

The circle... Isn't that a magic circle or something? I vaguely recognized it to be similar to the circle used to summon the Servants in Fate/Zero and Unlimited Blade Works, though to me, they all looked alike. From the Fate series to other anime that had magic - each of the magic circles may have looked a bit different, but they were all roughly the same, especially when you could hardly see it because of the light.

As the seconds ticked down, a white blob appeared within the blood red light, and as if it was a person, it stood up straight. Though the blob only came to about halfway up my chest, it felt ominous, as if it could kill me without a second thought. What had I summoned!? As I took in a breath, I suddenly started to cough. Bringing my right hand to my mouth, I coughed into my hand. When I brought it away from my face, I saw the red liquid of blood. Surprised, I wiped the back of my hand against my mouth, cleaning the blood from it. What I breathed in - it was like smog. The "smog" that I breathed in had flared up within my chest, hurting me from within with its disgusting taste and feel. Perhaps it was also due to summoning whatever creature I had summoned from the card, but I was getting a bit tired. My eyelids felt a bit heavy, but I couldn't fall asleep at a time like this. I had to see this "summoning" through to the end, no matter what may happen.

Staring into the blood red light before me, I noticed it had started to dim, and the blob had started to take on a more human-like shape. As the light gradually faded, I came face to face with a petite figure, though I couldn't actually see the face. The figure's features were hidden behind a tattered and ripped cloak, and though it looked strangely familiar, before I could think more on the subject, the figure bowed down to me on one leg and looked down at the ground.

"Are you my Master?"

The monotonous voice sounded forth from the lips of the Servant, and though there were hardly any inflections in the tone, it was unmistakably female. Wait... female? A petite female assassin. Who did that remind me of? I frowned in thought, but I decided to dismiss it for now. I simply have to ask the Servant before me her name, and I will be rewarded with it. So taking the time to remember it, is unnecessary. I licked my dry lips, and swallowed some saliva that collected at the back of my throat.

I breathed in a sharp breath through my nose and exhaled from my mouth.

"Yes." I answered, full of confidence. The pang in my chest grew at an astonishingly quick rate before I noticed it, from when I summoned the figure before me, and to now, so I placed my right hand on my chest, hoping the simply action could calm myself down and alleviate me of this sharp pain. "Mey..." I stumbled on the first word, twisting it to making it sound like something else, before taking a moment to recollect my thoughts and ease my nerves. "May I have your name, oh valiant Servant of mine?" Though my voice had quieted down to near a whisper at the end, the figure, the Assassin, before me still heard it perfectly.

Looking up, the Assassin's eyes met mine as the hood attached to her cloak fell back, revealing the short white hair and lime green eyes, that had a touch of silver within, of the Servant before me. On the right side of her face, there was a scar going up towards her right eye, and on the left, there was a scar going down from her left. Though the tattered and ripped black cloak, covered most of her body, it didn't conceal her legs completely, and I could vaguely see the sheaths of her daggers behind her and the long black boots she wore, as well as the collar of the "outfit" she wore. Though it was more of a choker than a collar, it _was_ a part of the top she wore, so I didn't really know what to call it...

Either way, the Assassin, Jack the Ripper, looked up at me with an emotionless gaze, hardly a hint of a smile on her face.

"...Jack, is my name." She finally responded.

From what I could remember of Jack the Ripper, her wish for the grail was to return to inside of her mother. Honestly, it was a strange wish, but in the perspective of Jack, it was far from strange; it was natural. To Jack, who sought the warmth of a mother, it was a wish she deeply yearned for as the collection of wraiths born from the hatred and resentment of aborted children. She can be said to be a powerful Servant, one with a less than known, and rather young, history, but her use is more situational. For example, her Noble Phantasm is more effective as you complete each of the three conditions it has. The conditions being: Night, woman, and misty. That being said, it could still be used, but it would be much weaker. So if you were to summon Jack the Ripper, the Mater would want to fight during the nighttime so that at least one of these conditions were fulfilled, while her second Noble Phantasm which created mist, could fulfill a second condition. From there, you just had to fight a female Servant to get the maximum use out of Jack the Ripper...

However, at this moment, none of that mattered much to me. Jack the Ripper was one of my favorite Servants - of course Gilgamesh is number one, and Nero is just underneath him, with Jack the Ripper being said to be number three on the list - so I was flustered a bit on how to deal with her. It would be like meeting a famous basketball player of the team you followed. Perhaps he or she wasn't your "favorite" player, but it would still have the same effect. They were famous, you liked them, and you have finally met him. Dream completed, you know?

On another note, how do you have a conversation with a Legendary Serial Killer?


	3. The Legendary Serial Killer

**First of all, thank you to all of you who has read this story. At the time of writing this, I had about 250 views, 4 follows, 3 favorites, and a review! So, thank you all! Now, let's get right to the chapter.**

 **Warning: As I am just a poor scrub at writing, some parts of the chapter, and future chapters, will be cringey, or bad, or poorly executed, or all three. It is up to YOU the intelligent reader, to remedy the situation, and throw constructive criticisms, tips and advice, and whatnot, in order to help me improve. Perhaps by chucking a dictionary at me will also help, but your aim will have to be good. I thank you in advance.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Legendary Serial Killer**

Jack the Ripper, otherwise known as the Legendary Serial Killer. A small girl of about one hundred thirty-four centimeters, with white hair the color of snow, and lime green eyes that shone silver. Her source is from historical fact, and the region she appeared in was the United Kingdom. As a serial killer she killed many a prostitute, wishing for the warmth of a mother. And when I saw "warmth" I don't mean by a "hug". She literally wanted to return to her mother's abdomen. It was a bit of a disgusting thought, but I think I'll just ignore that part of her backstory. In any case, Jack the Ripper wanted a mother. But what about the father or siblings? There was nothing mentioned about that on her profile, but it's most likely that she doesn't know about that kind of thing. And so, keeping that in mind, if I wanted a good relationship with Jack the Ripper, what do I have to do?

First of all, I have to get on her good side. Her personality is a clashing one - in which she returns benevolence with benevolence, and cruelty with cruelty. I'll have to remember to treat her well, but that shouldn't be too difficult - I always wanted to have a little sister. Or did I have one? I couldn't exactly remember it that well. It was strange really; I could remember some things besides anime, games, books, and the like, but my memories of my family is full of holes. I know I had parents, but did I have siblings? No, they might've just been cousins. Well, either way, I must remember to treat Jack like I did to my supposed cousins or to a friend.

Second, I have to stress to Jack the relationship that I want with her. A good one, potentially like that of siblings. I mean, we both looked a bit similar, though there were some differences. We both have white hair the color of snow, for starters. Though her hair is more neat, with it only standing up in some places, mine was more unkempt. Given her background, I'm surprised she has better hair than me... I'm not jealous. Moving past that, the structure of our faces could be explained off as a difference of age, we're both somewhat pale, though she is more so than me, and though I have oceanic blue eyes, I can just say I inherited them from my father, and she inherited hers from her mother. So it would work with us being siblings, but at the same time, Jack might not be okay with that. I wasn't an expert on her character, so I'm not sure as to how she would take it. Besides, how else am I supposed to explain why I'm with a girl who looks like she's thirteen? I don't want to be labeled a pervert and pedophile, okay? Besides, I'm a bit too young to be a father, so introducing her as a younger sister is the more "wise" choice.

And lastly, the third point. I don't want to die, so if Jack starts directing a bit of bloodlust over towards me, I'm gonna book it for the next town. Or rather, world.

Nodding, I looked down at Jack, who had yet to move from when she introduced herself to me. It appears as if she's just blindly staring straight ahead, but I could tell: She was analyzing me. She was looking me up and down with hardly a movement, checking for my visible strengths and weaknesses, the strength of my equipment, and who knows what else. It was actually a bit creepy, but I can look past that - she could simply be doing so to get a feel of my power, and how much she'd have to protect me, right? Of course that's what she's doing; she _is_ my Servant! Hopefully she isn't displeased and would want to kill me. I really wanted to hide in a hole right now, but I guess this is as good a time as any to get acquainted with her.

Clearing my throat, I put on a smile. "Jack, right?" I said, lifting my hands, palms facing the sky. She nodded quietly, her head hardly moving as she did so. The blank look in her eyes gave her the impression of an emotionless kid, but as long as I played my cards right, everything will end up alright. Eh, probably. Swallowing a lump that had grown in my throat, I began again, with a wave this time. "My name is Emile. I cannot remember my last name, so you can simply call me that - or brother, if you prefer of course." I said so with confidence, as if it was a natural thing to do when meeting a little girl for the first time. Did this make me a pervert...? No, no, I'm not one! I promise officers!

"Brother...?" Jack echoed, cutely tilting her head to the right side. Her mouth hung open slightly, and her eyes shone slightly with what one could only explain as surprise and joy. Perhaps she did seek out a proper family, of two parents and of a sibling or two? Or maybe she just really liked the word.

"Yes." I took a couple of steps towards her. I then crouched down to her eye level, and planted my right hand on top of her head, ruffling up her white hair in the process. "If you want, I can be your brother." Though I had crouched down in front of her, because she was doing the same, I still had to look a bit down to meet her eyes, but it was much better than standing. But now that I had a closer look at her face, it was pretty angelic, wasn't it? Like, if she didn't have those scars, she could've actually been called an angel! Though they didn't stop her from being so cute!

Hold on, stop that train of thought, Emile! Don't go over to the dark side! You are not a pervert, least of all a pedophile! Chris Hansen has nothing on you! Before I could continue my inner debate, Jack smiled sweetly. Though the smile was small, it could only be described as cute.

"What's a brother?" Her eyes shone with confusion, and even her smile gave off the impression of that. I mentally sighed, and hung my head down. It must be that because Jack the Ripper was so focused on her _mother_ she never thought about siblings. If I asked her what a father was, would she not know? No, she had to know. But, wait, that couldn't be right. When a Servant is summoned, don't they gain information of the world they were summoned in? Then wouldn't she know what a "brother" is? But maybe... perhaps it was because of the way she was summoned? Then, I'll test this theory right now!

"Jack. What world are we in?" Jack blinked in surprise at the unexpected question, and frowned. She thought about it for a few moments, before answering.

"Don't know!" Yeah, I thought so. Though I don't know what world I'm in, the only way to find out, is if I go to a town. Luckily enough for me, I saw a port town before summoning Jack, so we'll go there. But first things first, I have to finish up this conversation with her.

"Listen, Jack. A brother is a male sibling. If I were to become your brother, then you would be my sister, and since your younger, you would be my little, or younger, sister, and I would be your big, or older, brother. Got it?" She nodded at that, earnestly listening to my words. It was as if she held a keen interest in this subject, but if that's the case, then I can drive my point home even harder now. "Siblings hold a very strong bond, much like with parents, like a _mother_. Though the bond is different than a parental one, it is still just as strong! There are times where you cannot depend on your mother, but you can always depend on your brother!" Finishing with a smile, I confidently said my thoughts on the matter. I had always wished for a sibling, one older than myself, that would take care of me when my parents couldn't. But at the same time, I wanted a younger sibling, one who _I_ could take care of in a similar manner. With my strong thoughts and feelings directed towards the subject, Jack would surely come to understand what I mean!

The young girl looked down at the ground, clearly in thought. Her eyes were muddled, as if she was thinking so hard, she forgot where she was. Then, suddenly, like the crack of a whip to the ground, she snapped her head up, her eyes beaming. A smile graced her lips once more, and a small red tinge appeared on her cheeks. "A brother!" She said with the excitement of a child. "I have a brother!" Without warning, she launched herself forward, slamming her much smaller body into mine. I nearly lost my balance, but as her arms curled around my body, I was able to keep on my feet, though only barely. After a few moments, the surprise died down and I smiled with a warm feeling rising in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and returned the hug.

Though at the same time, I couldn't help but think that it was very convenient for the Servant to be summoned. I didn't do anything special to the card; I merely chucked it forward, letting it spin down to the ground. I felt nothing such as magic leave my body, until after the summoning had taken place - though I don't even know if it _was_ magic. I just thought it to myself, as I had gotten tired, and I had coughed up blood. Wasn't that something that could happen from using up too much of your magic? Maybe, maybe not. I didn't know much about this subject, but if I had to guess, perhaps _something_ other than myself had activated the card, and merely used my _energy_ to summon Jack the Ripper. Or maybe I'm just paranoid because this was much easier than I had originally thought. I just have this gut feeling that there is something else, something behind-the-scenes...

Well, whatever it was, it couldn't beat this moment - unless of course it tried to kill me.

The two of us, crouching down on the green grass, hugging the other, with the bright sun slowly trailing down the sky. If one were to look towards the ocean and the town, then they would see the sun being directly above the two of us. It could be said to be a beautiful scene, and I had to agree. ' _I won't question why I was brought into this world when the sun was starting to set. So instead, please let this moment never be forgotten..._ ' I pleaded for this wish to be granted deep within my heart. This day, I had gained a little sister. This day, Jack had gained a family.

It sounded cringey, and it definitely was. But even then, it was still a nice moment, one that will be special to the two of us for a long time.

After a few more moments of holding onto each other, I let go and stood up. Turning towards the town, which was to my right, I took a few steps towards it. Looking over towards it from this position, I began to trace the path we can take to get to it. The road seemed to curve towards it, and over some other hills, but from here, I could plainly see the town's gate. It was a well fortified town, with walls protecting it from an invasion, and it most likely had a guard at the front entrance. Hopefully, the sun doesn't go down before we get there, so we can get in, but even then, I'm sure we can find some other way into the town; I mean Jack _is_ an Assassin class Servant, so she must have some tricks up her sleeve.

Nodding in thought, I turned my head towards my right, and at Jack who had stood up from her position. I held up my right hand for her, and she quickly ran over and took the offered hand, smiling happily all the while. To her, having a family must be the best thing ever. In a way, she can be said to be very pitiable. Of course, that's after you look past her deeds of killing...

But nevermind all that. For now, let's just get to the town residing next to the waves. Pulling the petite Assassin along, the two of us fell into a comfortable silence and walk. I could hear the birds chirping, felt the wind against my skin, and smelled the grass under my feet, and the trees over towards my left. From what I've seen so far, this world was pretty peaceful. However, much like many worlds in anime or games, something had to happen. Judging by the way the town looks, and the equipment I was given, this world was in a medieval-like period. There were probably castles and kings, knights and brigands somewhere, but for now, let's try to enjoy our time here before we get dragged into saving the world, huh?

Smiling without a care in the world, the two of us walked on down the road, and towards civilization. I wonder what will happen from here on out?


	4. Port Kiris

**Tiberiuas (Guest) - I thank you for your review, and yes, I do realize it's a bit weird, but when I wrote it, I couldn't get it to sound like I wanted to. There is a reason for why he was able to watch anime, or play games, read, and do this and that - but that will be figured out later. The information pertaining to the lab isn't done yet. They still have a part, though it won't be direct, so things such as how exactly they operated, and what exactly he was put through, and how he was able to do something so "leisure" will be explained at a later date.**

 **I will, of course, go back and fix up the prologue, and first/second chapter, to clarify some of these things, and to make it sound better, but that can be done at a latter time, when I can afford the actual time to redo the chapters. I already know that I have to retype these early chapters, so ya don't have to point it out :P**

 **A lot of things will be explained later on, and sure, I might lose a ton of readers for things that aren't explained that well, but keep in mind, that this IS a Fanfiction, and I AM a bad writer (just look at my name, and you can figure that out). I write for fun, so even if this sucks, if one person enjoys it (IE Me) then I'll probably keep writing it, but that doesn't mean I won't polish it up so others can enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, as for when the lab will be involved once more, eh, just give it some time. I still have to figure out where I can insert them in. I don't want it to be too soon, but it can't be too late. And this IS meant to be weird. Life is weird, so if you're looking for something not weird, then... Look somewhere else?**

 **Gundam 09 - Thanks! If you, or anyone else, wishes to leave some constructive criticism, then be my guest! Like, seriously. I can't improve what I don't know to improve.**

 **NOTICE: Sorry this came out a day late; I had to go help my Uncle clean up his truck, and take out all the stuff from his camper's compartments, then throw some stuff away, put some in the backyard at my house, then put the rest back into his truck and camper. Afterwards, we had to wash his camper, but we couldn't get to his truck. So I'm gonna try to either get a double chapter out next time, or just make it a longer chapter.**

 **Also, I'm sorry I digress a lot. I'll try to keep to the main point and not go off on a journey of how to go on a tangent.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Port Kiris**

The two of us made our way from where I had summoned Jack the Ripper, over towards where the port town was. The sun had continued to fall down in the horizon, but we managed to arrive at the gate before it had sunken beneath the waves. The moon had yet to climb its way into the sky, but give it about another hour, and it would make its appearance. There were two guards standing in front of the gate. They wore bluish black armor, over a white shirt and pants. The two held spears in their right hand, and looked a bit intimidating, to be honest.

Though somehow, I was calm. Must be because Jack is here. She can probably kill these two before they can even blink, but that only makes me a bit more nervous in approaching them, regardless of my calm demeanor. As we approached the two guards, they watched us draw near with a trained eye, as if they were picking out our characteristics and memorizing them. It was a bit unsettling, to be honest. I even felt their gaze on us even after we passed them by and entered the town. After a few moments, I felt the glare disappear, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Glancing down at Jack, I noticed that she was simply gazing forward, as if two armed guards hadn't glared at her. Well, she _is_ a Heroic Spirit, and her power is definitely greater than most humans in the world, so I doubt she felt much from their gaze.

Now then, where can we find some information? Looking around, I watched some of the townsfolk walk around, busy in whatever they were doing. Be it returning home, or simply walking aimlessly, they ignored the two of us as if it was a common occurrence for travelers to enter the town. Well, if they don't mind us, then that is fine.

So... where can information in a port town be found?

It only took thirty minutes and some bad directions, but the two of us ended up in a bar. Even before we entered, I could smell the stench of smoke and alcohol. Though even as I found it to be bad, Jack seemed to not mind it. Well, she did live in the period where there was a lot of smog in London, so she had to have breathed in worse than simply this. Shaking my head, I pushed open the doors of the bar and walked on in.

Nearly everyone in the building turned their gazes towards the two of us. I took the moment to look around, scrunching my face up in disgust at what I saw and smelled. The smell here was certainly stronger than outside, that's for sure. The building was simply unclean. It was disgusting. Stains were made in the floorboards, tables, and even chairs, probably from some kind of drink, and there were even some dropped food still on the floor, be it from today, or another day, I didn't know, nor cared to find out. The occupants of the establishment were all mostly ripped. Their muscles were simply huge. They had to either be sailors or freaking barbarians, no doubt about it.

The barkeeper was also one of those big muscled guys, though he was bald and wearing a black vest over a white shirt. Scars decorated his shiny cranium and his burly arms, showing off the many fights he was in. He was currently cleaning a mug with a mostly dirty cloth. That couldn't be safe, right? Well, it was none of my business. I wasn't going to drink anything anyway.

Switching my gaze back to forward, I walked on, heading right for the bar, to have a nice, little chat with the barkeep. I could feel the gazes of the many occupants in the room on me, but I didn't let something like that intimidate me - even if I wanted to leave immediately. I glanced down at Jack from the corner of my vision. She was easily able to ignore the stares in the room, but I wonder how? If I remember correctly, from the Type-Moon wiki page, didn't she have a skill that erased her presence? Eh, what was it called again? Well, it doesn't matter anyway, so I won't bother her by asking. If I remember, I remember. If not, then it doesn't mean that she loses that ability. It'll still be there, and nothing can really change that.

I sat down on one of the tall seats, whatever they were called, right in front of the bar, and Jack sat down next to me, her cloak fluttering slightly as she had to jump up to get onto the high seat. It was a bit funny and cute, but I tried to ignore that. Slipping my hand down and to my right waist, I slipped a golden coin out of my pouch and placed it down on the table. The barkeep stared down at the coin, stopping his cleaning for a second. His gaze then flickered back up to me, then they turned to Jack, before he continued to clean the mug, with his gaze being directed towards me.

As for where I had gotten the coin and pouch... In the thirty minutes it took to get here, I had sent Jack to "find" us some coin. Of course, she pick-pocketed some of the guys who were wandering about and kept one of the coin pouches to store the coins in. I had looked around the town, and then asked for directions to the local pub, or bar. I had also found out that we were in a town called Port Kiris, an unusual name, but I don't judge.. After meeting back up, we followed the directions I was given - which were pretty bad, to be honest - and we ended up here. Be it a bar or a pub, you can generally find information through the use of coin at these types of establishments.

"Do you serve milk?" I asked the man. He nodded slowly. "Then, one milk for the girl right here." I pointed towards Jack with a thumb, and the man nodded once more. He must've been one of those strong, silent types. He quickly finished cleaning the mug he held, and then placed it down beneath the table, and grabbed a smaller glass. He then turned, and walked a few steps away, where he opened a small cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of milk. He came back over, and poured the milk into the glass, and slid it over to Jack. When the glass stopped in front of her, she simply stared down at the milk, as the barkeep went to return the bottle.

I'm slightly surprised I wasn't asked for more coins for the milk, but I won't say anything about it if he doesn't.

I motioned for the girl to drink it, and she complied with a little hesitance. Picking the glass up, she brought it to her lips, and sipped it slowly. Pulling it away from her face, she showed a look of surprise and child-like wonder. A thin "mustache" of milk was left above her lips, which simply made her look cuter. In a childish way, of course.

As Jack continued to drink the milk, I slapped down another coin for the barkeep, as he came back.

"Information, please." I spoke. The man's gaze turned hard, and he rapped the table thrice with his knuckles. I was a bit confused at first, but when he motioned towards the coin, I understood. I grabbed an additional two, and placed them down next to the first. The man nodded, and grabbed the coins in a smooth manner. He tested the coins by biting them, which was a bit weird, and then he stuffed them down into his pants pocket.

"What do you want?" He asked with a gruff voice, leaning down against the table with his arms folded.

"Just any sort of rumors you heard. Current events. That sort of thing."

"...I've heard of a few things." The man began. "For one, it seems as if Grado's building up their military, presumably to deal with their brigand problem. Some folk claim that they plan to attack another country, but I simply don't see that happening. I'm a Grado man, ya see, and we're a nice folk. We wouldn't attack our neighbors without a good, solid reason."

Grado. Where have I heard that name before? It's definitely a country, but if the way he's talking is correct, then the place we're in right now, is not Grado. Also, it seems as if Grado is planning an invasion, because that is how things usually are in these types of scenarios. They're seen as a peaceful people, but then suddenly their ruler becomes evil, and plans world domination. It starts with them gathering an army, and everyone believes it is simply to deal with a threat like brigands, or some sort of monster, and then BAM! War. I've seen it before, from anime to games, so it's no big surprise to me.

"Anything else?" I replied.

"Yeah. That girl besides you? I'd suggest she change seats." I blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Huh? Why?" I responded like an idiot.

"That seats belongs to Grazef, the Steel. He comes in around this time. If he catches her sitting there, he'll surely replace her head with his axe." I ooh'd, but then smiled, to the slight surprise of the man. However, instead of telling him why I smiled, I changed the subject.

"Sounds a bit like this country's got a bit of a brigand problem, too. Don't you think?" The man snorted.

"Carcino is definitely a much 'cleaner' place than Grado in this time, but no country is without brigands." So the name of this country is Carcino... Grado and Carcino. There is definitely something familiar there, but what? Then, let's try asking him about the neighboring country...

"Then what of the neighboring country? Any rumors you've heard?"

"Nothing relevant. Frelia is just the same old country it's been for years now. And Renais is still happy. Few brigands bother them, but I have heard that the amount of brigands there this year is at a all time high. Most likely the army will be mobilized to wipe them out, or drive them away, but eh. I've never been, so not like I care much for them." Frelia and Renais... Hold on. Isn't there a Fire Emblem game with those two names as countries? I think it's the same for Grado and Carcino.

If that is the case, which game is this? I'm not a big fan of the series, so I haven't played that many, but... if I remember correctly, shouldn't those names belong to the eighth installment, uh, Sacred Stones? I only played a little more than half of the game, but that was some time ago. I only clearly remember the first part where-

Oh shit. Grado is going to attack Renais. And it looks as if I don't have the time to warn Renais. I mean, even if I do, why would they believe me? It was a surprise to everyone - except the player since it was freaking obvious it was going to happen. Also because it was literally the first thing that happens in the game, so most players didn't really care, as they simply wanted to get into the game.

Moving on from that, I remember Tana had been captured? Well, they take the castle she's in, so... What was it called again? Eh, I'll remember eventually.

The man then looked up as the doors to the bar was pushed open. The man held no reaction, but he did glance at Jack, who had already drunk most of the milk. I can probably guess what this meant, but i'll simply let it play out. From behind me, I could hear heavy steps approaching the two of us, and a moment later, a large guy stopped behind Jack, with his gaze directed down at her, as if he was looking at a rat.

The man was bald, with an x-shape scar on his head on the left side. His eyes were of an emerald green, and his face was a bit fat, much like the rest of his body. Though his arms were as big as tree trunks, and the axe he had strapped to his back was immense, I wasn't worried for Jack at all. I was actually more worried for this guy trying to start something with her...

"Hey." The man said, his voice deep and threatening. "Get out of my seat, rat." Jack held no reaction whatsoever. I then noticed that the entire bar had gone quiet; all eyes' were on Jack and the man who I presume is Grazef, the Steel. The barkeep sidled silently towards his right, trying to get as far away from Grazef as possible. After a few moments of silence, the man's eye twitched. He then raised his right hand, and grabbed Jack's head. His grip seemed to be strong, and a normal person probably would've cried out from the pain. But Jack was different.

She had no reaction to the pain. In fact, she easily turned her head around to look at the man, who was forced to twist his arm to the side to keep his grip on her. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"...Let go." Jack muttered, a dark look in her eyes. Grazef stared down at these eyes, sweat forming on his face. However, he didn't let go. After a moments pause, Jack reached up with her left hand. Before her hand could touch Grazef, he let go and backed a few steps up. Rubbing his right wrist, he scowled.

"I'll teach ya to disrespect me." He spat out threateningly. "Boys! Stand up and teach this brat a lesson!" With his words, several of the seated men stood up, grabbing their weapons. When I turned towards the barkeep, I found that he had mysteriously vanished. Either he was a coward, or he was simply smart enough to get out so as to not witness what is about to happen. Which to him, would be a little girl getting killed. I can see how that would unsettle just about anyone. Or did he go to get the guards? The other men who were in the bar quickly filed out of the building, probably because they didn't want to get caught up in this fight, but two stayed.

They sat in the corner, with dark cloaks covering their figures, so I couldn't even tell their gender. But from the ways the hoods were positioned, they were clearly watching this situation enfold.

I sighed, and turned my gaze over towards Jack, who looked ready to kill. Then I looked back at Grazef, and counted the guys who had stood up to fight. One, two, three... seven. Including Grazef, that's eight. It was a moderately small number of foes, but it was something that Jack could easily handle alone, considering she _is_ a Servant, and they are several times stronger than regular humans.

Well, then... Am I just going to let Jack fight on her own? Of course not. I need to have my own experiences fighting, and besides... even if I know Jack could easily kill these guys, it's still a bit of a dick move to let her handle it on her own, right? An older brother takes care of his little sister, and even if we are not really related, I plan on making good on this. Standing up from my seat, I drew my sword.

I positioned my left hand so that it was gripping the end of the sword's sheath, and my right was holding the sword vertically, with the pommel positioned near my waist. I pivoted my left foot towards the left slightly, tilting my body so that I was at a slight turn to the left. Grazef and his goons turned their eyes towards me. They were surprised that I had stood up to face them, as why would anyone go up against them to protect a small girl? They probably should've made the connection as I was sitting down next to her, but not all people are bright.

"I can't let you just attack my sister, now can I?" I spoke with a sarcastic smile plastered onto my face, and pointed my blade at Grazef. "I mean, picking a fight with a little girl? Do you have no pride as men? I mean - you would've still died, but it's kind of fucked up, ya know?" My words shocked them, but they got over it relatively quickly. Most likely because I had insulted them, but now the attention was on me. Jack gave me a quick glance, before stepping towards her left - she became "invisible" to the brigands. Her presence killed.

"Boys, let us kill this fuck first!" Grazef shouted, drawing his axe from his back and waving it around, before pointing it at me as he finished his words. His men shouted out in agreement, but before anyone could take a single step forward, one of his men fell to the ground, making a loud noise as he tipped over a table with his fall. Their eyes turned towards the sound, and I took their momentary loss of focus in stride, and charged at the nearest brigand. As he turned his head back towards me from hearing my approach, I quickly stabbed my blade into his chest, then slashed the blade up and through his left shoulder, leaving a streak of blood flowing after my blade.

It was weird. I had no second thoughts of killing - it was as if I had done it before. But in this situation, I had to thank this feeling. Now that I knew about this, I knew that I wouldn't hesitate to end a life, which, while useful, was still a cruel ability. In this kind of world, hesitation can bring about your death. Perhaps it was convenient to possess this ability to kill, but perhaps some of us are born with this ability to ignore the consequences of killing? I mean, look at all of the murderers in the world. If they were scared to kill, they never would've become murderers.

Spinning around in step, I kicked the nearest chair up and at a different brigand, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground. At the same time another brigand fell to the ground in a bloody heap, because of his throat being sliced twice. Grazef's men had no idea what was happening, and so, they turned their attention back to me. I mean, why worry about a foe you had no idea where they were, when you can fight one who was visible? If it was me, I would've ran the fuck away; I'm not going to fight someone when there is someone else lurking in the shadows, when they can kill me at any given time. Gamer instinct.

Jack the Ripper definitely had the ability to hide her presence, but when she attacks, she can be sensed. However, these were not Servants or Magi, so if she were to hide right away, after killing someone, then of course they wouldn't notice her. She was truly skilled to be able to easily erase her presence: Perhaps I should have her teach me how she does that? It would most likely help in the long run.

I jumped forward, and stabbed my blade down at the fallen brigand, as if I was Link from Brawl, doing his downward thrust when jumping. The brigand screamed, and rolled away. Well, fuck. The blade was stabbed into the wooden floor, and I became vulnerable. Not realizing this, I tried to pull the blade free, but it was stuck.

As I heard a noise behind me, I turned to look, to see a Brigand with his axe pulled back get a knife stabbed into his face. It was an impressive throw. However, even as he screamed, dropping his axe and gripping the knife, Jack appeared from out of thin air, upside down and with her hands holding onto the side of his head.

I don't know how she did it, but she spun her body around midair, and with her grip on his head, it went around. Twice. Needless to say, he fell down to the ground with no chance to live - but Jack cut his throat just in case. Or out of spite.

The men around us became increasingly nervous. Already, four had died. Three apparently by the small, cloaked girl, and one by the man calling himself her "brother", regardless of his inexperience in combat.

With more than half dead, I thought they would give up. However, with a roar from Grazef, he slammed his axe down on a table to his right. "You idiots! Don't even think of running! Get the boy, he's weak! I'll take the girl." The two brigands he commanded nervously nodded their heads and raised their weapons in preparation. They saw how their friend had been killed when he went to attack the guy from behind. If they were to attack him too, wouldn't the girl simply kill them? However, they were more scared of Grazef, so they obeyed his command.

The two goons both wielded a sword, and they approached me with extreme caution. Jack was at my side now, but if she were to simply kill them, wouldn't I not get any experience? Would I be stuck at level one forever? I cannot have this! With that in mind, I decided to make a gamble.

"Jack. Leave these two to me. You just take out their boss. Okay?" The small girl looked up at me, though I couldn't see it. After a few moments, she sighed.

"Fine... Just don't get hurt, okay?" Surprised, I glanced down at Jack and saw that she was already gone. Looking back, I saw her flipping through the air, going over the two goons approaching me. She landed perfectly on her feet, much like a cat, and gazed up at Grazef. She must've had a dark smile, look in her eye, or both, because he took a step back in fright. She must've said something to the giant of a man, because his face turned red from rage.

"You bitch!" He swung his axe down at her, but she sidestepped out of the way. Jack then glanced back at me, even as she ducked underneath a second swing, and I was reminded that I was also in combat. Turning my attention back to the two remaining goons, I smiled a bit nervously.

One on one is good, but two on one? Why am I such an idiot sometimes? Well, since we're doing this, I might as well try to be a badass.

"Come on." I said, raising my hand, and giving the "come hither" sign. By that, I mean middle finger. The goons scowled and ran towards me. One went straight at me, while the other started to circle around towards my left. The brigand running at me raising his blade, and slashed downwards at me, and I slashed mine towards the left, intercepting his and deflecting it over to the side as I took a step to my right. Pulling back quickly, I lunged forward, but he managed to twist around the blade, with only a small cut appearing on his side as a result. He pulled his back, and slashed horizontally at me. Countering this, I twisted my wrist around so that the sword was pointing down at the ground, and used my left vambrace to help brace against the blow.

After blocking the swing, I raised my blade and brought it down at the man. He raised his own horizontally to block, but at the last moment, I pulled the blade back, and stabbed forward. Surprised, he was unable to react as the tip of the blade pierced his left shoulder. Grunting in pain, he backed off just as the second goon came in from the side with a fucking round house kick hitting me in the back. This caused me to stumble forward and nearly fall to the ground, if it wasn't for me planting the tip of my blade into the floorboards.

I quickly righted my position, and swiped at the man, but he easily deflected it off the side of his blade. I quickly hopped to the side as the second guy tried to stab me in the back. Clicking my tongue, I grabbed a chair at the side with my left hand, and tossed it towards the first guy I had fought. He slashed the chair into two, as a counter. Fuck him.

I grabbed a second chair, and threw it at him. He smacked it to the side with the flat of his blade. I grabbed a third chair, and pulled it back to throw at him, but at the last moment, I changed my target. With a flick of the wrist, that hurt like hell, I tossed the chair towards the second goon. This time, I got a favorable result. The chair flew at the guy who I will now call Jack, who was surprised at seeing it flying towards him. He tried to duck underneath it, but one of the legs smacked into his forehead, causing him to clutch his head in pain. I ran back towards the first goon, who shall be hence forth, be known as Jill, and jumped up onto a table. I then jumped up off the table for some good air time.

I slashed downwards at him, but he blocked pretty easily. However, what goes up, must come down, and by gravity I shall land on him!

And like I thought, I did land on him. With his sword stabbed through my unprotected right shoulder. I knew not having shoulder guards would cost me! Raising my left fist, I brought it down onto Jill's throat. I punched once, twice, thrice, and then kneed him in the groin for good measure.

Breathing a pained sigh, I stood up slowly. Fortunately for me, getting stabbed in the shoulder won't kill me. Unfortunately for me, it was my right shoulder, and now I could hardly feel my arm. And my right arm was my dominant one. Picking up my fallen sword with my left hand, I turned towards Jack, the final goon. And smirked.

Jack yelled and charged at me. He brought his sword up, and then slashed downwards at me, but I sidestepped the blow. He then swung horizontally at me, but I blocked with my sword. Bringing up my right leg, I kicked him in the left shin, and he gasped in pain. He tried to get back and away from me, but he ended up stumbling on a piece of broken chair. He fell to the ground, and in his moment of weakness, I attacked. Stabbing my sword forward, it easily pierced through his stomach. He coughed up some blood in response, and tried to raise his sword, but I quickly stomped the blade back down to the ground. I twisted the blade in his stomach, before violently ripping it free.

I feel as if I'm more aggressive when fighting, but that's probably just me. Now, I'm just going to go stomp him in the throat a few times - and done. With that out of the way, how is the Real Jack coming along?

Turning towards the smaller girl, I found that Grazef was still alive, though only because Jack was toying with him as she watched my fight. Grazef, on his part, kept attacking her, even when she easily dodged each swing of his axe, and cut him up each time she did so. I mean, he was covered in blood! How much of a beating can this guy take? Is he a masochist?

Breathing heavily, blood dripping off his body as his sweat spilled into his eyes, he turned and swung his axe towards Jack, who only moved her head slightly. The axe flied past her, with the only noticeable change, being that the wind generated from the force of the swung axe caused her hair to fly up for a moment. With this final swing, the man dropped his axe and fell down to his hands and knees.

"...Ho-how..." He spat out. "...How can you... be so st-strong?"

Jack merely gazed down at him with a cold look. She didn't reply as she tossed a singular knife upwards and turned away. The knife flew up into the air, with a slight spin. As the knife neared the ceiling, the man looked up at Jack, who had her back to him. Grazef grinned, and pulled a dagger from his waist, and stood up on shaky legs. With her back to him, he can get her! Because she let her guard down, and had her back to him, he could kill her!

Is what he probably thought, as he took two steps forward. However, his desire to stab Jack in the back was what led to his undoing.

As he took his second step forward, the knife, which was obviously coming down because of gravity, stabbed into his head. If he hadn't moved, he would've lived, with the knife instead landing in front of his face. However, through the act of standing, and moving forward, the knife ended him, stabbing through his scalp, skull, and into his brain. Jack didn't even turn around as she came towards me, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, looking at my wounds.

"Um, yeah. It just looks a lot worse than what it probably is." A bit of a lie, but I was too shocked and amazed from the totally badass stunt she just pulled to remember the pain my wounds were giving off. I was speechless from seeing that. It was bloody gorgeous and nobody can tell you otherwise. After taking a few moments to recover, I spoke up again. "Anyway, we should probably go... after taking some of their money, and this and that..." Never one to let a good situation go awry, and like a true Gamer, I had loot to collect.

My plan for now: Head towards Frelia. Going to Renais to warn them about the approaching threat will be useless; they'd never believe an outsider. However, if I wait for the threat, and simply meet up with Eirika in Frelia, I can join her in her goal to fight back against Grado to rescue Ephraim who probably doesn't need rescuing. With that goal in mind, I began my looting, like any true Gamer would.


	5. War, War Never Changes

**General Zod - You make a good point. Perhaps it will be revealed later on ;)**

 **NOTICE: This chapter is a cop-out, so you will most likely not like it. I tried to write what it would be originally, but failed miserably, and as such, I changed to this. So, fuck my life. Also, more than 1200 views!? You people are cray-cray.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be a bit short. Next one will be more fun and long, and you will surely love it - else you'd somehow find out where I live so you can burn it to the ground...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: War, War Never Changes**

In an age long past... evil flooded over the land. Creatures awash in the dark tide rand wild, pushing mankind to the brink of annihilation. In its despair, mankind appealed to the heavens, and from a blinding light came hope.

The Sacred Stones.

The five glorious treasures held the power to dispel evil. The hero Grado and his warriors used the Sacred Stones to combat evil's darkness. They defeated the Demon King and sealed his soul away within the stones. With the darkness imprisoned, peace returned to Magvel.

But this peace would not last...

* * *

The continent of Magvel. For some 800 years, a quiet peace reigned in the absence of the terrible darkness. The Sacred Stones have been passed from generation to generation. Nations have been built around their power and their legacy.

The kingdom of Renais, ruled by Fado, the peerless Warrior King.

The kingdom of Frelia, ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King.

The kingdom of Jehanna, ruled by Ismaire, Queen of the White Dunes.

The theocracy of Rausten, ruled by Mansel, the Divine Emperor.

The Grado Empire, ruled by Vigarde, the stalwart Silent Emperor.

The five countries house the power of the Sacred Stones. They are joined by the emerging mercantile republic of Carcino.

In these times of peace, tales of past conflict have drifted into legend, and memories of the ancient dark arts have all but evaporated. It is now the year 803... In an instant, the whole of Magvel is threatened by an unexpected atrocity.

The Grado Empire, the largest of the Sacred Stone nations, has invaded the kingdom of Renais under orders from Emperor Vigarde. A longtime ally of Grado, Renais is caught off guard, unable to mount and resistance. Grado's forces move quickly, seizing one territory after another.

Compounding King Fado's worries, his son, Prince Ephraim, has gone missing.

Grado's momentum carries its armies to the gates of Castle Renais itself. Renais will fall... It is inevitable.

* * *

"Your Majesty, I bear bad news." an armored guard hurriedly shouts, crouching down to his knee, breathing raggedly. His face was red, and blood marked the left of his armor from an arrow wound. "The castle gate has been breached. Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls."

King Fado closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. Ever since the sudden war had started, he had little to no sleep. "I understand." With a gruff and tired voice, he responded. "What of the garrison?" He spoke, opening his eyes and staring down at the crouched knight.

"The garrison has fallen." The man responded, looking down at the red carpet. "We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your Majesty, what are we to do?" He looks up at the king, exhaustion clear in his movements. However, more than that, was his determination.

"...What else can we do?" The king spoke, frowning. His shoulders hung down, and his strength seemed to disappear as he ordered the man. "Order your men to lay down their arms. This battle has been lost." Nodding, the guard stood up and ran off. Once he was gone from sight, a young girl turned towards the king, and spoke up.

"Father..." The Princess said, sounding worried.

"Eirika. Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you?" The girl's father asked, turning towards her.

"Yes, I have it right here." she said, holding up her arm, letting the bracelet catch the light from the torches hanging off the walls, and of the chandelier hanging above their heads.

"Good." King Fado nodded. He then turned towards the red haired knight who stood at attention near him. "Seth."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The red-haired, red-eyed knight spoke, voice clear and hard.

"Take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe."

Seth bowed down towards the man. "Understood. And what of Your Majesty?" He asked, looking back up at the man.

"Me?" The king chuckled lightly, though his eyes did not hold the same amusement. "I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide... How could I have failed her so?"

However, his daughter was having none of that. With a cry, she took a step closer to the aged man. "Father, you can't stay! You mustn't!" It was clear as day that the girl was on the verge of tears. Even her voice spoke of her near-crying state. "If you remain behind, then so shall I!"

However, the king dismissed her words easily. "Go now, Seth! Ride! Take her to safety!"

"Father!" Erika shouted as Seth grabbed her from behind. She tried to wrench herself away from Seth's grip, but she failed.

"Forgive me, Your Highness." Seth spoke, and picked the girl up. He, whilst carrying Eirika, and a second knight, then escaped from the room due to a secret passage. Just as the passageway closed, the room was filled with knights carrying swords and lances.

The generals stood in front of King Fado, and raised her lances. The aged warrior unsheathed his silver blade, and waited for the enemies to file in, before he could begin his questioning.

"Ephraim, Eirika... You must survive." The aged King, one of the greatest warriors of this date, sighed, as Emperor Vigarde and his son, Lyon, the Necromancer, entered the throne room. He gazed from one to the other, and smiled bitterly. "My good friend, do you wish to have a cup of tea?" The aged warrior raised his sword, and the battle commenced between friends.

* * *

"General Seth!" A young boy shouted, riding after the red-haired general. When the young knight came up to Seth on his horse, the man turned his gaze towards him.

"Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odds of passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petition for reinforcements." The general spoke calmly, words clear and easy to understand. The young knight saluted.

"U-understood!" Shouting this, the knight rode away. Seth then turned towards the girl who stood awkwardly at his side, gazing back at the castle.

"Princess Eirika, we must-" However, his eyes turned towards something beyond the girl, and his eyes became wide with surprise. Turning back to the girl, he shouted for her to get behind him.

A moment later, three wyverns flew down from the sky, and landed near the two. Seth pushed Eirika back even further, even as he clenched his teeth in near fury.

"You there, with the girl." The leader of the small group shouted, pointing his lance towards Eirika and Seth. "Tell me, would that be the wayward Princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day." The man cackled evilly, before transfixing his gaze on Seth. "You're a dead man. The wench goes with me." His voice was cold and and his eyes scrunched up with such a glare that it could kill a man.

"Never!" Seth yelled simply, drawing his own blade.

The man sneered and kicked the side of his wyvern, causing it to spread its wings, readying for flight and combat. "I am Valter, the Moonstone, Grado's finest general!" Then he smiled in a way that one could only call disgusting. " **And you're just a corpse who does not know he is dead.** "

Scowling, Seth rode forth on his horse, and swung his sword down with enough strength to cut a tree cleanly in half. However, Valter laughed, kicking the side of the wyvern he rode and it flapped its wings, sending itself into the air. Seth's swing just barely missed the torso of the wyvern, but before he could have his horse jump back, Valter lunged with his lance at impossible speeds, and ripped through the side of Seth's armor. The lance easily stabbed through his chest, and was withdrawn before he could retaliate with their close proximity. The wyvern flipped around in the air, and flew back a few meters, before landing facing the injured general who held his deep wound with his left hand.

"Ahhh..." Seth groaned out, blood tricking down from his mouth to over his chin. Gritting his teeth, he turned an eye towards Eirika who watched with a worrying gaze, hands clasped together as if in prayer. "No!" Seth forced his horse around, and rode towards the girl. Before Valter realized what was happening, Seth had already grabbed Eirika and was making his retreat, driving his horse as hard and fast as he could without causing it to stumble on the ground.

Valter shook his head with a sneer. "Such terrible wounds, and still he holds to his duty? How entertaining." Laughing, Valter, the Moonstone, watched Seth retreat with Eirika holding onto his body for dear life. The two soon disappeared in the distance. "Fly away, little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt... and the kill." With one final sneer and laugh, Valter turned his mount around and flew towards the castle to report on what had just happened.

* * *

Eirika and Seth eventually stopped between the mountains, as they had just came out of a forest. Seth was panting heavily, and Eirika was pale. Seth looked back, and watched the distance, but saw no one approaching. Sighing in relief, he turned towards the young Princess. "I can see no more of Grado's men. If we've made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest." The knight then hung his head, thinking back to what he had done to ensure Eirika's survival. "Please forgive my grabbing you so... brusquely earlier." A light blush was on his face as he closed his eyes, ready for whatever punishment was directed at him.

However, Eirika looked on with a kind smile. "Don't be foolish, Seth. If it weren't for you, I would never have made it out of the castle. You are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude." She leaned forward as Seth opened his eyes. "And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me... it's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it, I-"

"Your Highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle." Seth interjected, causing Eirika to pause. "We have more important matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill His Majesty's wishes."

At this, Eirika was silent as she thought on back to her father, the King. Tears stung her eyes, as she looked back towards where Castle Renais was. "I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe?" She asked, turning back towards the knight who stiffened ever so slightly. "And what of my brother on the Grado front? We've heard nothing from him for days."

Seth chose his words carefully. There was no need to upset Princess Eirika, and thus, he did not tell her of what may have happened to them, or rather, what probably happened to them. "King Fado and Prince Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check. More important to me, Your Highness, is that you look to your own safety." The girl blinked in surprise. "How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you, and as such, we must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion."

This seemed to cheer the young Princess up, who then beamed up at Seth, a smile clear on her face. "Yes, of course. You're right. Until I'm reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go."

"Very well, Your Highness." Seth then motioned towards a bridge that could be seen in the distance. "Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan. Let us proceed in caution, Princess Eirika."

As Eirika walked, Seth rode on his horse next to her. After some time has passed, and they had neared the bridge, Seth turned towards the Princess. "Your Highness, I won't lie to you. This will not be an easy ride. Please, take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue on to Frelia, alone if need be."

As soon as Eirika's hands clasped the handle of the blade offered to her, a voice called out for the two of them from some distance away.

"You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going?" The voice replied to a man who hardly wore much armor, and who was slightly tan. In his right hand, he wielded a basic axe. Two other soldiers stood near them.

"Grado's men..." Seth muttered. "Stand back, Princess Eirika."

However, Eirika returned a smile towards Seth, who was confused at the sight. " It's all right, Seth. My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you."

Seth had his mouth opened in surprise, but then closed it with a small smile. Nodding, he turned towards the three who had started to rush over to them.

The first soldier who reached them, Eirika met in battle. The man brought his axe up, and swung it down at Eirika, who easily sidestepped such a simply attack that had nothing but strength in it. She then pressed her left foot back, and lunged forward, taking a long step forward with her right foot, stabbing the rapider into the man's gut.

She then held the handle with both hands, and brought the blade up, easily cutting through his flesh. The man stumbled to the side, and fell down, unmoving as the blood pooled up besides him. The second man jumped at Eirika, slashing his axe horizontally.

Eirika was caught off guard by such an attack, but she managed to twist her way away from the blow, and only suffered a small injury on her left side. She then lunged forward, stabbing the rapier into the man's throat. Pulling back, the man began to make gurgling noises as the blood blocked his ability to bleed. Eirika cringed from the sight, and looked away.

"All that's left is their leader..." Seth said, riding up beside her.

The man sneered. "What was that? Do you think you can take me, wretched lordling? Come! It's time you high-and-mighty knights learned to respect a true warrior!"

Chuckling slightly, Seth rode forward to meet the man in battle. He unsheathed his steel sword, and the man let his axe rest against his shoulder.

"You will be the first to die!" the man shouted at Seth.

Giving no words back, Seth merely rode towards the man, and swung his sword down as he past him. The blade easily cut through his hardly protected body, from his right shoulder, and down to near his waist. The man grunted from the pain, stumbling away, before spinning around and slashing his axe at Seth.

Flicking his reigns, his horse rose up on two legs, and jumped back - it was an impressive sight to behold. Though, for O'Neill, it was the last one he'd see.

"What? How?" He shouted in surprise as the horse somehow jumped forward, and Seth slashed down at his side. The blade cut through the soldier's neck, and his head went flying a few meters away.

Giving a sigh, Seth rode back to Eirika as he cleaned his blade.

"Princess, are you injured?" the knight worriedly said, gazing at her injury.

"I'm fine, Seth. A simple vulnerary will fix it right easily." She spoke with a smile as she pulled the brown bag away from where it was tied at her waist.

"But even without that, you look so pale..." Even so, Seth was worried.

"I'm fine... Fine." Eirika looked away, clouds in her eyes. "...This is war, isn't it?" her voice was strained, and her sorrow was clear to see. Seth frowned, understanding the feeling clearly. "It's not at all like the games I used to play with my brother or Lyon. I never thought - I didn't know it would be this... savage. Are words useless? Is strength all that matters? It's so sad... Why would the Grado Empire do this? To what end would they start a war?"

"Princess..." Seth muttered. He gazed at Eirika in what could only be pity and sadness. But Eirika challenged that with a warm smile.

"...Don't worry, Seth. I won't give in to sorrow. Let's get moving. I'm not broken, and I won't stop until I see Renais restored. I won't stop until I'm reunited with my father and brother."

Seth gazed down at the girl, and smiled. The two then marched on, towards the bridge and beyond that into Frelia. With a smile on both of their faces, conviction resting in their hearts, the two resolved to live through this war.

* * *

From a cliff, watched on two figures. The war between Grado and Renais had started, and it had only taken a few days for it to end. Of course, the attack was a simple one: It was much like a hunter targeting its prey and shooting it in the heart with an arrow. In order words, Grado had went in a straight line towards the heart of Renais.

It will take some extra time to completely destroy Renais, probably another week or so, but that was an inevitability. In war, only one side wins. The other side gets beaten down until its just a bloody smudge.

The two figures, both wearing cloaks that covered their bodies, though the shorter of the two's cloak was tattered and ripped in various places, gazed towards a small fort. It had recently been taken over by Grado's forces which had invaded into Frelia. Border Mulan.

The taller of the two smiled, clutching the smaller one's hand more firmly. This is where fate will change, ever so slightly. Perhaps it will become easier, or maybe, it will be harder? Nobody knows what will come from this new arrival, but then again, nobody can tell the future.


	6. Border Mulan

**NOTICE: I am an idiot. I completely forgot how Jack talks about herself! And I call her one of my top 10 faves... Anyway, instead of saying "I" or "Me" she says "Us" and "We", so when I edit the earlier chapters, I'll change any mistakes I made like that. I'll try not to make anymore stupid mistakes like that. I am sorry. Forgive me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Border Mulan**

It had been a trying week, from when I was first brought to this world. After arriving in Port Kiris, I had faced down a man known as Grazef, the Steel - or more like, it was Jack the Ripper who did, while I fought only three of his friends. We then collected some loot off of them, money, weapons, and a cloak from one of the dead bodies. We then found a weapon shop, in which we sold the weapons we took, and then we went about finding an inn to sleep at. That was when I found out that Jack couldn't 'disappear', so it could be said that she had became an actual 'human'. Just a very powerful one. The summoning _was_ different from the actual way to summon a Servant, so maybe that is the reason why she couldn't vanish? Anyway, with all of its ups and downs, that was the first day.

The second day, had us waking up to a small fire in the kitchen of the inn we stayed at. From the nice sleep we had, in which we held onto the other - it's normal for siblings to sleep together when one is young, so it was totally normal, and it wasn't as if Jack had simply climbed into the same bed as me, even when there was another bed to sleep in, or at least that was the excuse I gave when I woke up with Jack sleeping next to me - and we had went to put out the fire. Well, it was mostly me, but that's not the point. After helping out with the fire, we ate our breakfast. Jack seemed to love it, but it was nothing special to me. Afterwards, we asked the innkeeper if he had a map, in which he did, and we used said map to settle on a direction to go in, and though my legs hurt a bit from all the walking I did yesterday, I carried on, trying in vain to ignore the pain of walking for long periods of time.

We quickly left Port Kiris behind, and headed in the direction of Frelia. We followed the road, heading south-west, and as we traveled, we heard tales of Grado suddenly attacking Renais. Jack seemed to not care, but she didn't do much of that when it didn't exactly concern my safety, as her Master and brother. It took almost one week from then to arrive at our destination of Frelia, near a fort called Border Mulan. It was a familiar name, but it had to be because of the name "Mulan" from the Disney movie. That had to be it.

However, as we came upon the so-called fort, we discovered that it had been taken over by Grado soldiers, judging by their red armor and the dead soldier wearing green armor near them. It was then that I remembered the importance of Border Mulan.

It was here that the first chapter took place in the game Sacred Stones, and where Tana, Princess of Frelia, had been taken captive at. Eirika would then arrive and defeat the Grado soldiers, thus saving her. However... it seems as if she wasn't here yet. I even had Jack look around - she has much better eyes than me - and she told me that there was nobody besides us and the enemy soldiers near here.

And so, I decided to take it upon my hands to free Tana from within the fort, even though Eirika would eventually arrive. But how would I do that? Perhaps if I had a Saber, I would've charged recklessly forward, with no care in the world. But I had an Assassin, one that had a high ability at erasing her presence. What use can I get from her from rescuing someone in a fort surrounded by enemy soldiers? Quite a bit, if we sneak in, that is to say. Though it was not an easy task, it was our only option in this situation. I didn't want to throw Jack at a small force. I didn't know what would happen. She may be a Servant, but Fire Emblem doesn't have regular men and women. They're kind of strong for humans. And they could somehow overpower Jack. Maybe not in speed, but in strength, surely they can defeat her. Or in numbers. It was mostly the numbers, to be honest.

"So, Jack? Do you think we can sneak in?" I asked, turning towards the white haired girl who stared down at the fort, that was much bigger up close that I thought, from our vantage point. At the beginning, we were relatively far away, on the other side of the lake, to be exact. But then we made our way around the lake, and we were now gazing down at the castle from the cliff beside it. A much smaller fort was a few minutes by foot behind us, and even beyond that, were some small villages.

Around the castle, from what I could see, were several guards walking around wielding lances. Few had axes, and even fewer had swords.

Jack scanned the large fort from our position, her eyes taking in the entire sight, and then she opened her mouth. As an Assassin, she must've had several ways to break into this fort, and even more ways to rescue someone from it. Perhaps she'll share some kind of ancient wisdom that only someone of the Assassin class could ever hope to-

"It's so cool!" Jack enthused with a wide smile, completely destroying my expectations. Her eyes were shining in awe as she gazed at the very large 'building'. Jack the Ripper, at least this form, is more of a child. And as thus, she is more impressionable than what one might think. Not even knowing how to read or write, she was just a small child who had a small penchant for murder and blood, especially if it involved a woman who rejected being her mother. And as such, it shouldn't be surprising when she finds such a wonderful piece of architecture to be cool. She had never seen a fort or a castle before, and I'm sure most children will find them amazing, if given the opportunity to see them up close and personal. Though I felt hardly anything from seeing the large fort that might as well be a castle, I did admire its beauty in architectural design. But that's not that point.

Tapping Jack in the shoulder, she turned her head towards me - albeit hesitantly, as if the castle would vanish from the act of looking away - and I flicked her in the head. She leaned her head back from the impact, and placed her hands over her forehead as she did so. "Jack. Pay attention." I chastised her.

"Sorry." She mumbled cutely with a pout. She then turned back towards the castle, and looked around for just a moment. Her eyes scanned the building, going from left, to right, up, to down. She was serious. Probably. "We can easily get in without anyone noticing - but it will be a bit more difficult with you, however..." Drawing her eyes towards one of the windows, she smirked. Pointing towards it, I followed her gaze and saw the window she had pointed towards. It was completely open, and it was pretty close to the cliff, and there were no guards in that general vicinity, from what we (Jack) could see. "If we wait one minute from now, the guard near that window will be looking in a different direction, and if we hurry, we can safely enter. Of course, there are no other guards that will see us enter, if all goes well."

It seems as if Jack is very good at breaking and entering, except our burglary will be of a person. Grinning down at Jack, I dropped my hand onto her head, giving it a good rub. "Thanks Jack." The small girl beamed up at me, a smile on her face and her cheeks tinged with red from being complimented. "Now, let's get moving." Jack nodded and started to silently move forward. I followed after her, trying to make as less noise as possible. The window we had to enter from, was on the second floor. Normally, it would be extremely difficult to get in to, but with its closer proximity to the cliff, it was certainly possible. The only thing in the way from there, is the wall. It rose up over the window, and concealed the ground level between the wall and the actual castle itself.

Which means, that there could be more guards.

Now, how will we scale that wall? Apparently Jack thinks that we can simply jump over to the window, but I don't think that is possible... Besides what even is her stat in Strength? It can't be that high... In any case, I was unsure of her plan. How will be reach the window? I''ll just have to find out.

As we came to the edge of the cliff, nearest to the window, Jack paused. I stopped right behind her. We waited for a few moments, before Jack motioned me forward. Confused, I moved forward, though with a slight hesitance in my step.

"We're going to throw you."

"What?"

However, she didn't respond, and merely grabbed onto me. Still confused, I couldn't react even as she picked me up. Then, quicker than a lightning bolt, I was flying through the sky. I nearly let out a scream as I saw the wall of the castle looming much closer than I thought possible.

' _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ ' I instead thought to myself. I raised my arms and covered my face with them and closed my eyes. Hopefully Jack has a good aim...

A moment later, I felt myself hit something solid, probably the ground, given the fact that I didn't start to fall to my death. Thanks to my guarded position, and how I tucked in my arms and legs, I didn't take as much damage as I did, though I did feel as if I saw stars spinning around my head, and my arms seemed to hurt quite a bit, but other than that, I was relativity fine. And then a thought came to me. A pretty horrifying thought.

"...If Jack threw me in here, then where will she...?" My thoughts occupied my mind for a few moments, and my hindsight seemed to have blown itself up, for I did not move away from the window. I then felt something painful crash into my back, and I was thrown across the room. Luckily for me, I wore armor. Unfortunately, I felt one of my ribs crack as I hit the ground again. Not even the soft carpet could protect me. "...Jaaaaaack." I said slowly, looking towards the girl out of the side of my eye. The young girl slowly, and delicately, rolled off of me, and stood up. She was uninjured. My rage soared to new heights. "If I could, I'd ground you. But since I don't have a place to ground you to... I'll settle with pinching your cheeks."

I came up to a crouch from my prone position and roughly grabbed the little girl's cheeks. I pulled them this way and that, and when I was done, they were red and there were slight tears in her eyes. However, contrasting to the tears, she had a warm smile. It was a bit weird.

"Eheheh, we got punished by brother~" She nearly sung as she scratched the back of her head. I sighed. Then realized where we were.

"Jack, we gotta go before the guards-"

"There are no guards near here." Jack replied, not letting my finish. I blinked stupidly at her. "Most of the guards are around the castle, and the rest are preparing for battle. There will most likely be guards in the castle, yes, but they shouldn't be positioned on the second floor, as they had just taken over the castle. They'd most likely be lurking around the first floor, taking everything they can from there first, before going upstairs. Besides, if there was anyone nearby, I would've heard them by now."

...Okay, Jack was much smarter than I gave her credit for. "You make an excellent point, Jack. But next time, please tell me your plan before throwing me through the open window of a castle. Wasn't there somewhere else we could've gotten in from?"

"Yes. The front entrance, a possible back, the roof - there are many ways we could've gotten in, but you said earlier we didn't have much time, right? So we went with the quickest of entrances. If we check the back, there might not be a way in. If we go to the front, we'd have to fight our way in. And you wouldn't survive a throw to the roof, so we crossed that out."

Smart Jack is apparently the norm now, so I shouldn't be too surprised when she starts doing calculus in front of me, even though she shouldn't know any form of math... Shaking my head, I merely motioned for her to get going. Nodding, she headed out of the room, and I followed behind muttering a few curses every now and then.

' _Ah, my arms hurt. My legs hurt. My body hurts. I'll never let Jack throw me ever again if I have to take this kind of pain... And what kind of Strength does she have to even throw me!? I weigh more than a hundred pounds for fucks sake!_ '

However, Jack remained oblivious to my problems, and continued on running through the halls with a slight hum. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure she's taking this like a game. If only she knew what Solid Snake was, then I could've made a few references, if I could remember any. I wasn't the biggest fan of the games. I did like the stealth though. Stealthy games are my favorite, but tactical games are more so.

We quickly arrived at a cross section, in which we could turn left or right. Jack crouched down, and waited a few moments. Without saying anything, she continued her run and turned left. I followed after her. After a few twists and turns, we arrived at the staircase, and we descended. As we did so, Jack turned to look back at me.

"We're going to have to move slower from here on out; so be careful." I nodded at her, and slowed my pace. Turning right from the bottom of the staircase, we lightly ran through the corridor, making as little amount of sound as we could. Suddenly, Jack held up her hand with two fingers, her index and middle finger, extended. Two... then, two guards up ahead? She then pointed towards her right with the two fingers, meaning that they're towards our right. She then made a motion by bringing her hand forward, and then she pointed to me, and then herself. So if I got that right... There are two guards up ahead, in the corridor up ahead, heading this way. I'll take the first one, and she'll get the second. Looking past her, I indeed spotted a turn to our right.

Nodding, I sped up, drawing my sword. Jack moved out of my way as I came close to her, and I hurried on past her. As I reached the corridor, I saw the two guards she warned me about appear. One had an axe, while the other had a spear. The axe wielder wore little to no armor, and he had an overall dirty attire. The lance wielder wore clean, red armor.

The lancer was the closest one to me. I came up to my full height, while not stopping in my run, and slashed my sword towards his neck. The lancer noticed my approach as I had stood up, and tried to grab his lance, but it was too late. My blade bit through his neck easily. Even as the other soldier saw this, Jack appeared behind the man, and pressed a knife to his throat. Faster than I could see, she slit his throat twice, making a thin V.

The two bodies fell to the ground, but Jack grabbed the two before they hit the carpeted ground. She then carried them over to an adjoining room, though I had to open the door for her, and she dumped the bodies inside.

"In case any soldier comes through here." She explained. I nodded in agreement. The bodies would've been cleaned up by now, but not the blood. Even as I looked across the same room we dumped the bodies in, there was already blood in here from when the soldiers attacked. A new patch of blood would go mostly unnoticed, especially if it was mostly on red carpet.

After that, the two of us continued on our way to the basement, where the dungeon would be. Tana would most likely be kept there, or maybe she would be in a room? I honestly don't remember where she was in the game, if it was even shown, but I'd guess on the dungeons before checking each and every room in this blooded place.

It took a few minutes from there to find the way down to the basement. On the way, we had to kill another guard, this time, he was alone, so Jack easily got rid of him. As we approached the staircase leading down to the basement, Jack stopped me, and placed her ear close to the floor.

"Four are down there." She spoke up after a few quiet and tense moments. "Three unmistakably male, while one... most likely female." I don't want to ask how she knew just from the sound, so I'll simply trust her.

"Then she might be down there." I nodded. Jack looked up at me and frowned. Earlier, I had told her about what we had to do, and that we didn't have much time. Though I said we were rescuing a Princess, she didn't think much on it. Perhaps, she might question why I knew that there was a Princess that needed to be rescued, but she strangely never asked me that, and only trusted in what I had said. It could be a side-effect of being her Master, or brother, but her trust in me is pretty big. "I'll let you go down first. Take out the guards, Jack. No need to hold back." Hearing this, she smiled diabolically.

"Then we'll be off!" She saluted, and ran down the staircase. I gave a small smile, and hurried on after her, though she was much faster. By the time I had reached the end of the staircase, I found three corpses on the ground, blood spilling from multiple wounds on them. Looking over into the jail cell they were standing in front of, and I saw a blue-haired woman. Tana, I quickly recognized. She was staring in abject horror at what she had witnessed. Eh, I'd probably be scared too if three people just died gruesome deaths in front of me too, if not for the fact that I don't care, and if it wasn't Jack the Ripper who killed them. I mean, I don't know anybody else in this world who can kill three trained soldiers at the same time. Actually, thinking on it, a little girl killing three people in a short amount of time will probably be surprising even to the most hardcore killer.

Dismissing these thoughts, I walked over towards where the crouched girl was. She was digging in the pockets of the corpses, probably looking for the key or something. However, at apparently not finding anything, she stood up.

"We can't find the key." She told me as I stopped in front of her.

"Who cares about the key? Just unlock the cell the ole-fashioned way." I then made the motion of cutting something, and Jack ooh'd. Sliding her knife free from its scabbard behind her, she approached the cell door. Tana, who was already pressed against the back wall of the cell, tried to shrink further away at seeing the little girl approach, perhaps thinking that she was next. However, Jack merely cut off the lock from the door, and then slid it open with a soft press of her foot. "And that's that. See? Simple." I smiled and rubbed the girl's head, and she smiled in happiness. I turned towards Tana, who was confused, though still cowering away from Jack. "It's okay; we're here to get you out of here." She was confused at my words, but at least she stopped shaking. "You coming or not?" I backed away, Jack following after me. Tana stared from me, to Jack, and then sighed. She stood up from where she sat, and walked after us.

My eyes scanned the small dungeon. It was really small for a dungeon. If I had a castle, it would be much larger than this...

Then, my eyes caught a sight of a glint. Humming in thought, I decided to go investigate the glint in the dark. I cautiously made my way over to it, and found a small orb sitting in the corner of the room. It was a dark blue in color, and it was exactly what I was searching for. That God - Ouranos - had told me to collect these orbs. But the question is, did he create them, or were they already here? Eh, questions are for people who actually want answers; I just want the power I can gain from them, so who am I to care of their origins?

With a hum and a smile, I picked up the orb, when I received a sharp **shock** at the touch. I instinctively pulled my hand away for a moment, before poking the orb again. Nothing. Shrugging my shoulders, I picked the orb up, and looked it over. There was no reason it would shock me, but... Magic, perhaps? Eh, if it doesn't do it again, then-

 _A black haired boy with crystal blue eyes stared forward. Holding a spear in his right hand, and a shield in his left, he grinned at his foe. The grin was crazy, and filled with confidence, and his foe, a blonde haired youth, with aquamarine blues eyes, who held a sword in his right, and a shield in his left, frowned. His eyes narrowed, and his stance grew strained. The boy knew. His foe wanted to attack him. To show to him that he was the superior of the two brothers. However, the brother knew that such a wild charge would only be met with pain, as it had for the many other times it had happened._

 _The black haired youth simply gazed forward, before suddenly, and without warning, lunged his spear forward. The brother reacted near instantly, and intercepted the stab with his shield. Taking a step forward with his right foot, he responded in kind by thrusting his sword forward and at his brother's jugular. However, the attack was pushed aside with the shield. The two boys then backed up. The black haired brother felt sweat roll down the side of his head, and the blonde haired brother rolled his shoulders back, mocking his brother. However, the mock had no effect._

 _As the two circled one another, time rolled by, and the audience watching stared with utter focus. Nobody wanted to miss this fight for the world. This would be the last time the two brothers would fight. One will die. One will live. This was a gladiatorial fight, and this match is one to the death. The many other matches were before_ that. _The two brothers had been captured, and they were forced to fight for their new 'king'. Known throughout the kingdom of their superb fighting prowess and their even tie, this king wishes to see that tie broken. Permanently._

 _The black haired youth gulped down saliva. He had a plan. He was going to be the one to die. But it couldn't be obvious. Licking his lips, he raised his spear for another lunge, and the brother opposing him responded by moving his shield before him. The two glared at the other, and with a short yell, the black haired brother rushed forward. Stabbing his spear forward, his brother caught it at the edge of his shield. In a smooth motion, he them pushed the brother to the side, causing him to stumble forward. Raising his sword, he brought it down onto his brother's unprotected back, however, with a flip, the brother flicked the sword to the side with his spear. It was an amazing display, and a show of skill with the spear. In that moment, the black haired brother could end his brother. Pulling his spear back the brother hesitated for just a small moment, one that only his brother would notice. However, his blonde haired brother did not notice. If he were right of mind, he would've easily have seen the hesitance in his brother's eyes and weapon. However, the brother was overcome with a feeling of dread._

 _Would he died here? The brother did not want this. He wanted to live. To live, even if he had to kill his brother to do so. The blonde haired brother stomped down on the ground, and slashed forward with his sword. The black haired brother lunged forward with his spear, but it was slow. To the onlookers, it was fast, but to his brother, he twisted his body to the side, leading to only a thin line going across his left shoulder. The blade he held slashed through his brother's shield, and cut across his wrist, leaving only a stump left behind. The audience cheered._

 _The black haired brother yowled in pain, and backed off a few steps. His brother's eyes seemed crazed and bloodshot. The two stared down one another. The black haired brother smiled softly, and lunged forward with his spear, but the blonde haired brother easily knocked it aside and out of the hand of the brother with his shield. He then pulled his blade back, and stabbed it through the chest of the opposing brother, who could only cough out blood, as his brother then slashed the blade up and through his left shoulder, leaving a stream of blood in the wake of his blade._

 _It was only then, that he noticed what he had done. The crime he had committed. He had killed his brother. His brother fell to the earth, to the sane below, but before the body could fully land, the blonde haired brother tossed aside his shield and sword, and caught the brother. The blonde haired brother cried, cried for his fallen brother. The black haired brother was still, dead before even his brother had caught him. The blade had torn through his heart, and he died near instantly._

 _The audience loved the sudden development, clapping for the crying brother, while the king cheered the loudest of all. Gritting his teeth, the younger brother looked towards the king. Then he looked down at his brother._

 _There was no reason to live, if his brother would not live without him._

 _Reaching his hand over to the fallen spear, he gripped it with enough force to splinter the wood. Letting his brother go, the blonde haired youth stood up. Turning his red eyes towards the king, who was strangely not alarmed by the look of hatred, the brother took a step forward. Then a second. By then the audience knew what he wanted to do. But it was at his fifth step, that the brother stumbled, and fell down to his hands and knees. The king laughed, a loud and obnoxious laugh. The brother turned his head to the side, and stared back at his body. An arrow had impaled him through the ankle. In the next moment, a second and third arrow struck him in the back, and the boy's body hit the sandy ground with a thump._

 _His eyes swam with many emotions, and his mind held many thoughts. However, the main emotions he held, was: betrayal, shame, sadness, and anger. And the thought he thought most, was: "I see. At the end, both of us was scheduled to die."_

 _His final thought, was of his brother, however. He thought back, to when him and his brother were simple farmers with their father and mother. Then the war had come, and his father left. He never returned. The two brother's then vowed to the other to become strong enough to protect their mother, however, when they had left for battle, his mother was killed by bandits. The two then only had the other._

 _They fought, and they struggled. And in the end, their life returned to peace. However, in a surprise attack, their kingdom had fallen in only a week's time. The two had been captured and branded as slaves. The king then forced the two to fight to the death, and if they were to refuse, he would start to kill the captured townspeople. If one life would save the life of the people, then they would comply._

 _However, they still had to kill the other. The black haired brother had decided to let his blonde haired brother kill him, burdening him with the murder of his brother, so that he may live on. However, the blonde haired brother only thought of survival. Perhaps this betrayal by the king was payment for betraying his brother, by only thinking of survival. By so readily killing him... Perhaps the blonde haired brother deserved death?_

 _And then an arrow found its mark in the back of his head, and he thought no more._

I stared with wide eyes at the orb I held in my right hand, soaking in the scene I had seen. It was strange, I decided in the end. It felt familiar, so real. Perhaps it was a story I had once read? No, I decided with a shake of my head. It was simply too real. I also felt a sort of kinship with the blonde haired boy to the point where I could've been him, and not me. It was weird. However, shaking this thought away, I turned around and found Jack and Tana worriedly staring at me, Jack more-so.

Sucking in a deep breath, I hurried over to the two. "Sorry, sorry." I apologized. I was thinking about something. Tana ooh'd, while Jack simply stared at me. "Let's go." Tana and Jack nodded, and the two started walking towards the staircase. I found myself staring down at the orb I held, and a thought passed through my head. "Jack; catch." I tossed her the orb. Without even looking, the younger girl easily caught the orb. However, as she turned around, I noticed her face flicked with pain for just a moment. "What's wrong?" I asked the girl, who simply shook her head.

"Just a shock. It didn't really hurt us." She answered.

"Did you see a vision?" I asked. She confusedly stared at me.

"Were we supposed to?" She instead asked. I shook my head.

"No. But can you hold onto that orb for the time being?" She nodded and slipped the orb to somewhere inside her cloak. I honestly didn't know where, but I didn't want to question her. Maybe their were pockets in her cloak? As far'fetched as that sounds, I've never actually seen her not wearing the cloak. Even when she slept... and no, I did not bathe with her! I don't think I'm ready for a big step like that.

The three of us then began to ascend back up the staircase. Jack led the formation, while Tana stayed behind me. She didn't have a weapon, so placing her anywhere but the back would be stupid. As we neared the top of the staircase, Jack stopped us with a hand.

"Three up ahead." She told us. I frowned in thought. If they were to come down here, then we'd fight an uphill battle, and nobody wants to do that. But they could also ignore the basement, and go in a different direction. So, would the best plan of action be to surprise attack them, or to wait and see what happens?

 _Attack._

I blinked in surprise, but I didn't doubt the strange voice I had heard. The voice was correct; though I didn't know why, or understand. But what I did know, was that I had to attack. "Jack." I called out to the small girl. She turned her gaze towards me, before frowning. I didn't let that stop me, however. "I'll go take care of it. You stay here with her." Without letting her say anything in return, I hurried on ahead, my blade held with a steel grip in my right hand. Licking my lips, I rounded up at the top of the staircase, looking towards my right and at the three soldiers. Two wielded lances, and one had a sword. The two lancers were closest, whilst the sword wielder was further back.

Then, my mind went blank. It was as if something had taken a hold of my body, and compelled it to fight. Unbeknownst to me, my eyes flashed an aquamarine blue.

 _...My eyes tracked the sight I saw. Three men stood before me, moving slowly forward. Their looks showed surprise, as if I had just popped out of nowhere. In my right hand, I clutched a black blade, that had a strange purple sheen to it at the edges. It had no crossguard - just the way I liked it. However, I didn't feel the weight of a shield in my left hand. I didn't feel one on my back either, and that drew a frown to my face. But I could manage; I didn't always fight with a shield, and there are times when shields were simply unreliable. They can be too heavy at times, and they could drag you down as you fought._

 _But back to my foes. Two wielded lances, and one had a sword. None were drawn, which meant that I had really surprised attacked them. I was usually more upfront about these things - seeking the thrill of battle, rather than sneaking around in the shadows. But, eh, brother always said that you had to do, what you had to do. But speaking of brother, where was he?_

 _Pursing my lips in thought, I felt a searing headache emerge. I stopped the thoughts directed towards my brother, and thought back to the situation at hand. My blade was drawn, and my foes' had not drawn theirs. Why wait for them to get ready for battle, when I could kill one or two in quick secession? It'd make the battle easier, but it will be less thrilling. Well, it doesn't matter._

 _My aquamarine eyes looked down at the blade I held. It weighed quite a bit, but it wasn't like it was a new sensation. However, what was new, was my current strength. It appeared to be lesser than that I was used to. Perhaps I was still injured from... from... from what? I couldn't remember, but the feeling of stinging pain of arrows. Shrugging my shoulders mentally, my blade flashed out, faster than the closest man could see, and a thin line stitched itself onto his neck, where a stream of blood emerged. It was a simple quick thrust, but it was enough for the inexperienced soldier before me._

 _Spinning my blade around, as I spun on the heel of my left foot, I slashed the blade through the air, letting it sing a tune, a whistle of blade on air. The edge met the flesh of the neck of the other lancer, and it cut cleanly through, sending his head flying away. And lastly there was the sword wielder. He was clearly faster than the other two, but his speed was still lower than mine. Though I felt oddly tired from my movements from just now, I was still confident that my opponent would not last long._

 _Letting him draw his steel sword, I sized him up. He was clearly a mercenary, most likely hired by whoever attacked this place. I frowned. Attacked? I don't remember being in a place that was attacked... Well, no matter._

 _Stepping back with my right foot, and sticking my left forward, while bending the knees slightly, I let my sword hang down. With it being perfectly parallel with the ground, I held the sword close to my waist, with my body titled towards the right. I let my arm hang down, and bent to a ninety degree angle, and narrowed my eyes at my foe._

 _He held his blade sloppily. He was clearly inexperienced at using his weapon, though I did sense skill in the sword from him. Meaning, that this was a new sword that he was not used to yet. The mercenary gritted his teeth, and raised his blade, preparing to swing downward at me._

 _I was not a fool to pass up an opening. Merely curse your luck that you faced me in combat, mercenary. Flashing forward faster than his eyes could see, my blade cut through his torso, creating an X over his body, from the left shoulder to the right hip and from the right shoulder to the left hip. Blood spurted out from his wound like a flower blooming, and his sword clattered to the ground. His body soon joined the other two on the ground, and like them, they would be reunited in the afterlife._

 _I offered up a prayer to the two, and sheathed my blade. My vision then started to dim, and I stumbled forward. My breathing became erratic, but I somehow didn't feel tired anymore. Weird... Well, I guess it's time to sleep..._

My eyes flicked open, and I found myself on my hands and knees. What the Hell had just happened? One moment I was running up the stairs, and met threw soldiers in combat, the next I had already killed them and nearly collapsed. It was weird... my movements just then were not my own. Bringing a hand to my left eye, I mentally cursed. Did the orb have something to do with this? When I touched it, I was shocked, and then I saw a weird vision. And then this new power... I felt as if my strength and speed had gone up, but even more so, I felt something _new_ within me. Like... a golden light had just lit up within me. It was unnerving.

I inhaled and exhaled. Rinse and repeat. After a few times of doing this, I stood back up. Jack and Tana had yet to come on up, so they must be waiting for my signal, or something. Swallowing some spittle, I walked back over to the entrance to the basement, but before I could reach it, I saw Jack round the corner, and a few steps behind her, came Tana.

Of course, Jack had probably heard the entire fight. I had been relying on Jack's keen senses to navigate this bloody castle, and without her, I probably would've never found the dungeon, so it's no wonder that she knew I had finished fighting.

"Jack." I called out to the smaller girl, and her eyes turned towards me at the sound. "Time to go. Lead us on out, and try to avoid the guards."

"Okay, brother!" Nodding, she began to softly run forward and past me. It already seems as if she knew where to go, but hopefully she isn't heading towards the front door. I motioned for Tana to start running, before running off myself. A second or two later, I heard Tana's footsteps hurrying after me.

Oh, I forgot. I didn't introduce myself to her. I guess I can do that later, but for now... let's just get out of here.

* * *

A girl with glowing blue hair, wielding a rapier, faced off against a man who wore heavy armor. Wielding an iron lance in his right hand, he had a small mustache and short cut hair. The man was a captain of the Grado army, and he was ordered to take Border Mulan, to use as a foothold against Frelia.

The man took great pride in the assignment, and eagerly led his troops towards the fortified castle, and easily captured it from the Frelians.

However, most of his forces has been crushed by a Princess of Renais, and three knights. The man was humiliated. He was currently facing down said Princess now, and he had a scowl on his face.

"Bah, what a worthless lot of curs I've been assigned! But now that you face me, the great Breguet, your time is at an end! En garde, worthless cur!" The man spoke eagerly with a touch of anger.

He ran forward, faster that one might think of someone wearing heavy armor, and lunged with his iron lance.

Eirika, the Princess of Renais, jumped and rolled to the side a moment later, and yet she was too slow, as a jagged line was made on her right side. Coming back up, she lunged forward with her rapier, getting close to the behemoth of a man. Her first lunge was a feint, making the man stumble back, before she pulled the blade back, and spun to her side. She then stabbed her blade into the man's side, easily slipping between the metal of his armor. Breguet coughed up some blood from the strike, but Eirika's second strike, a slash, missed, as he pushed the blade to the side with his lance.

He then slashed back at Eirika, but the young girl ducked underneath the attack. She jumped back, and fell back into stance. Breguet breathed slowly, calming himself down. If he were to stay angry, he would lose, even against someone so inexperienced such as the girl before him. Though she used a rapier, which was effective against armored foes such as he, if he remained calm, he can still take her out. Since she wasn't able to finish this with those first to strikes, he could win.

Spitting out some blood, Breguet yelled, startling the girl. ' _So young and naive!_ ' he thought triumphantly to himself. ' _With this, it's over!_ '

He pulled the lance back, and took a large step closer. Then, just as he started to lunge forward-

"DIE!" shouted a man from Breguet's side. His eyes turned to his left fast, but not fast enough. All he saw, was a red-haired man riding a white horse. A silver lance came into view, just as it ripped through his chest, forcing him, even while wearing such heavy armor, up into the air and down to the ground with a loud crunch.

Breguet coughed up a surprising amount of blood, and he held an armored glove to his chest. "This..." he rasped. "This can't be... I..." His eyes fluttered closed, and he lay unmoving, dying before he could even finish his words. Seth looked down at his beaten foe, who was close to killing Eirika. Seth looked away, not out of pity or shame, but because he was worried for Eirika.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Seth spoke, riding up to the young Princess.

"I am fine. Thank you for your assistance, Seth." She replied with a calm and warm smile.

"My pleasure." He answered, bowing down on his horse.

"But, we have more pressing matters to attend to, yes?" Eirika suddenly asked, turning back to the castle. Sir Gilliam, a knight of Frelia, had told her Tana had been in the castle, waiting for her. Since the castle had been taken over, then it was only reasonable to think that Tana had been taken captive. She was worried for her friend, and as such, she didn't want to waste much time until she makes sure she is safe.

However, just before she went towards the castle, a cloaked man exited. He had unkempt snow white hair, with the back of it being slightly curled upwards. Overall, the hair reminded her of the bed hair Ephraim, her older twin brother, would have most mornings. His eyes reminded her of the ocean, calming and soothing, but also dangerous and mysterious. He wore a black cloak, that covered most of his body, so she couldn't discern what he wore underneath. At this left side, was a sword in a sheath, confirming him to be a swordsman.

But what was he doing in the castle? However, before she could voice her thoughts, Seth had charged forward, his lance raised once more. The man was clearly surprised to see a knight charging towards him, and he appeared to have froze. At this rate, he would be skewered!

But before Seth even came close to skewering the mysterious man, a small girl, wearing a tattered and ripped cloak, appeared from the castle, just behind the man. She shot forward, much like an arrow, but perhaps even faster than that, and jumped up to above Seth, who could only react to her with his eyes.

Twisting around in midair, the girl did a kind of somersault on Seth's lance, surprising all but the mysterious man. Then, twisting back, she turned her right heel towards Seth, and kicked him in the chest, knocking him clear off his horse with a baffled and pained cry. He had even let go of his lance! Eirika knew, that even if Seth had been knocked off his horse, either through its death, or because of something else, he wouldn't just "let go" of his weapon, so whoever the girl who kicked him was, she was clearly powerful.

The girl then grabbed the reins of Seth's horse, and easily turned it to the side, making sure it didn't run over the man she had protected.

Eirika could now get a good look at the girl.

She had similar white hair to the man, but her eyes were different, and weird. They were of a lime green, with a tint of silver in them. Her cloak, like the man's, hid most of her smaller body, excluding her legs. Eirika thought that she saw several knife sheaths when she had spun around, but that couldn't be so, right? A little girl shouldn't have a weapon, or weapons, like that. But judging by her skill to knock Seth off his horse, perhaps what Eirika had seen was correct.

The girl moved closer to the other cloaked figure, who merely scratched the back of his head, and chuckled nervously.

Seth groaned from the ground, and yet Eirika found that she could only stare at the two newcomers. Sir Gilliam, who had finally arrived at Eirika's side, frowned and hefted up his lance. Sir Franz checked up on Seth.

"Um..." The man said, looking from Eirika to Seth, and back again. "Sorry about that?" His apology was more of a question, but from his eyes, he really meant it. Then, from behind the two, a familiar face appeared.

"Tana!" Eirika cried out, and ran towards her friend. Gilliam called out her name, and tried to grab her, to pull her back, but she was too fast for him. Though she had just seen the small girl kick Seth off his horse, she felt as if she wouldn't attack Eirika, as the guy had apologized. To Eirika, that meant that they weren't necessarily bad, which meant she had no reason to fear them!

Tana, who had heard the voice of her friend, smiled and ran towards the girl, right past the two wearing cloaks. "Eirika!" The two embraced, having finally seen the other in such a long time.

"Oh, Tana." Eirika cried out, stopping the embrace so that she could see her friend's face. "What are you doing so far from Castle Frelia? You had me so worried when Sir Gilliam told me that you were here, and what with Grado soldiers afoot, I was..." she sniffed, tears in her eyes as she gazed on at her friend who had just been taken captive.

"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was worried..." Tana replied, but then smiled. "But I'm glad to see that you're safe." her eyes then scanned the faces around her, but a frown soon marked her face. "Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"

"I wish I knew." Was Eirika's only reply, as she looked away into the distance.

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed..." she then sighed, and looked back at the two who had exited before her. "Oh, before I forget! These two had rescued me from the dungeons, so you really have to thank them."

"They did?" Eirika expressed shock, and turned her gaze back at the two from before. However, judging from how the girl moved, they had to be strong, so she believed Tana's words. Besides, what other reason would she be here, if she was locked up in the dungeon? "Then thank you two, uhm..."

The older of the two cleared his throat. "I am Emile, and this is my little sister..." He dropped his hand down on the girl next to him, eliciting a small smile from the girl at the touch. Eirika smiled at the sight. It reminded her of when Ephraim would pet her head years ago. Though he still did it to this day, it was very rare. The younger sibling actually missed the touch.

"Our name is Jack." The girl spoke. Her voice was monotone, and the way she spoke about herself was a bit weird, however Eirika easily ignored it.

"Then, Emile. Jack. Thank you two for saving Tana. I am Eirika, Princess of Renais. I hope we can get along from here on out." She sent the two siblings a kind smile.

"Eirika." Tana spoke, drawing the girl's attention. "Come, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know what may have become of your father." Eirika smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Tana. I will take you up on your offer, then. However..." Her eyes then were cast towards the two who had rescued her. Emile smiled and walked towards the two Princesses, with Jack keeping up at his side.

"If you wish for us to come with you, then you have need but ask." He glanced down at Jack for but a moment, before looking back at Eirika. "We'd be willing to fight for you against the forces of Grado, if you so wish for it as well." He sent her a wink, and with that she thought she saw Jack glare at her, but it was probably just her imagination.

"Then thank you." Eirika answered his words with a smile. "I will accept your offer of help. Though I do not know if we will be attacking Grado..." she sounded unsure of herself as she spoke these words. The idea of striking back at Grado was a sweet one; it would allow her to find her brother, for one. However, is that really the best answer? Would her father want her to risk herself in battle? However, the young man before her took her words in stride.

"Then, should you attack, you will be there for you. I'm sure you'll find Jack's assistance to be great for your forces, and I'm no major slouch at the blade..."

"Thank you, once again." Eirika thanked the two. Before she could continue, she heard a cough from behind her. Turning her head around, she saw Seth, holding his side, with Franz standing next to him.

"I am Seth, known as the Silver Knight of Renais." he calmly introduced himself. His gaze was directed at Jack, however.

"Emile" The taller sibling answered. "The girl who kicked you off your horse - Jack." He patted the girl's head, and she seemed to like the touch, as she smiled again.

Seth narrowed his eyes at the smaller girl, and Eirika sighed. "Seth. These two have agreed to help us out, you do not need to-"

"I know." Seth breathed, closing his eyes and turning away. "I will wait for the signal to move out." were his final words before walking away and towards his horse.

The blonde boy who had approached with Seth laughed awkwardly. "And I'm Franz." he introduced himself, and once again, Emile introduced himself and Jack. "I'm going to go talk with Sir Seth for awhile, so..." With those words, he quickly ran after Seth. Gilliam approached next with heavy footsteps.

"Gilliam." The armored knight spoke, glaring at the two siblings. Jack easily ignored the glare, but Emile seemed to stiffen up slightly at the sight. And finally introductions were complete.

"Now then," coughed Emile. "since we've finished introducing ourselves, how 'bout heading out towards Frelia Castle now?" Eirika agreed with his words, and after calling for Seth and Franz to get ready, the group of seven headed out, moving Northwest towards Frelia Castle.


	7. Castle Frelia

**NOTICE: Sorry this came out after _so_ much time has passed. I was busy with other stuffs, so I hardly worked on this.**

 **On another note, thanks to Highschool DxD getting a fourth season, I've been thinking about the series a lot, and actually came up with an exciting new story to write about it, but that can wait until I finish this one. I don't want to write multiple stories at the same time, but if I feel like I need to take a break from this, I might just go ahead and start that one up.**

 **Also, I didn't edit this, so there are probably tons of errors. I'll get to it at another time - I need sleeeep since it's nearly 4 in the morning. The italics at the end I had probably messed up from what I had envisioned, so I'll edit that part closely when I do get to editing this chapter, so it might not make much sense right now, sorry about that XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Castle Frelia**

The journey to Frelia Castle passed without incident. Jack, like always, glued herself to my side, not trusting the others around us, given by her glare directed towards them, especially at Eirika, for some reason. Tana and Eirika walked side-by-side, talking to the other about this and that, probably catching up, as they were friends. Seth rode on his horse ahead of the group, keeping a watchful gaze out to make sure we're not ambushed by Grado soldiers, or brigands, or something - though Jack would certainly tell me before he even began to notice. Gilliam, due to his heavy armor, lagged behind the group, but Franz kept him company, as he walked alongside his own horse, the two having some small-chat as they walked on.

It was only a few hours later, with the sun around the time of five in the afternoon, that we arrived at the castle. Upon arriving, Tana, Eirika, Seth, and Gilliam went to meet with King Hayden, while Franz went to the dining hall to eat something or other, while Jack and I wandered throughout the much larger castle than Border Mulan. Jack seemed to like it a lot as we approached, muttering to herself how 'cool' it was. And even inside, her gaze shined as she looked around.

I merely sweat dropped at seeing this, however. True, she was cute when she was excited about something, but I felt as if I wouldn't be able to eat until we search the entire castle, and that annoyed me. Sighing, I just hoped that the meeting with the King is passing without incident - even though I knew what would happen already in the meeting for the most part. Eirika had asked for me to come along with her, but that was when Jack started to try to pull me away - and succeeded - so I merely waved towards Eirika and said that she'd have to fill me in later. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Jack didn't want me to be around Eirika.

And that is most likely what she was doing. I sighed again. It seems as if Jack has a thing against Eirika. I'll have to ask the girl about it later, but I didn't know when was a good time. Perhaps if I do something with Jack, and get her all happy, then I can try to figure it out, and alleviate her fears and jealousy or whatever? Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. But for now, as my stomach rumbled once again, I had to go on a 'tour' around the castle with Jack. I hope she's at least memorizing where we're going, because if not... I shuddered to think of what would happen if we got forever lost in this large castle.

* * *

"Oh, Tana... I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again!" an old man spoke with a soft smile, pulling his blue-haired daughter into a large hug. Tears stung his eyes, as he pulled back to gaze once more at his daughter, who had a bright smile on her face. "You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan." His gaze then became stern, and Tana knew that she was in trouble. "You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?" His words came harshly, and Tana could only shrink away from the embrace at hearing them.

However, Tana came with good news, and as such, she could use it to lessen his fury. "D-don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news. Eirika! Come out now!" Tana turned her head towards the closed door, and shouted out for her good friend to hear. King Hayden was confused, but when the door opened, revealing Eirika, he was shocked to the core. With surprise taking over his body, he hardly heard Eirika speak.

"King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times." With those words, he finally snapped out of his surprise, and exclaimed with a warm smile on his face.

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe!"

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell. But I'm not sure if my father..." The girl looked down, tears brimming in her eyes. King Hayden's smile fell, and he looked up, eyes glazing over as he thought of his friend, and the message he had received.

"Yes." He spoke stiffly, devoid of emotion. "I... have received word of your father."

"Your Highness?" The girl jumped at hearing of her father. Her heart beat excitedly at the though of him being well and alive. "Please tell me. Is my father well?"

"...My friend King Fado... did not survive the fall of Renais Castle." The Venerable Sage King answered, head hung low.

Eirika was shocked, and took a step back, tears falling down her eyes. Her voice quaked as she spoke, full of disbelief, fear, and pain. "...No, it cannot be..."

At her side, Seth had no words. He had come in after Eirika, and though King Hayden didn't comment about him, he had sent the knight a nod. Also in the room, was a green haired knight, an old man wearing priestly robes, and Gilliam.

"Rest assured, Grado will be punished for its cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise." the King said slowly, making sure the occupants in the room understood what he was saying. That he would go to war, against Grado, until they pay for their act of attacking Renais. His eyes turned to Eirika, and softened. "Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be. However, Eirika was silent. After a few moments of said silence, Seth decided to speak up.

"King Hayden. You know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?" King Hayden nodded at Seth's words.

"Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at ever turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself. Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall." Eirika looked at King Hayden, surprise evident on her face.

"My brother... He fights on? Even now?"

"Yes. My Pegasus Knights bought this information at a great price. Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. he is truly Fado's son... What a valiant youth. I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not."

Eirika breathed in, and then out. She quickly thought about what to do. Her father was dead, but her brother lived on, but he was in a dire spot. If he kept fighting without help, wouldn't he soon fall? Eirika decided on her course of action quickly.

"King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay. I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements." However, King Hayden denied her words with a stomp.

"I cannot allow it! I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you. Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

Eirika shook her head softly. "I know you mean well, Your Majesty. However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me... I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life."

"No. Renais has no more army. Grado's forces annihilated it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but..." He shook his head, pain on his face. "My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you so determined to go?"

Eirika's next word was delivered with such confidence and resolve, that even King Hayden, a wizened sage, had no words to combat her. "Yes." Then, the girl giggled slightly. "...With apologies."

After a moment, King Hayden smiled. "...As resolute as your father, eh? What am I to do in the face of such foolhardy determination?" He sighed, and looked towards the three other occupants of the room. "Vanessa. Moulder. Gilliam."

"Here, Your Highness!" the green-haired knight spoke, saluting with her right hand pressed against her left breast.

"You called, my King?" saluted a middle-aged old man.

"Yes, sire?" the other knight, Gilliam, saluted.

"You are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother."

"Hmm." Moulder hummed. "Quite a grave responsibility you've given us.

"No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty splendidly." Vanessa exclaimed with hardly a tone shift in her voice.

"Our lives are yours." Gilliam nodded his head towards Eirika, who smiled in return.

"These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies. I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions by the morrow." The old man smiled warmly towards the younger girl. "It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture. Remember: my gift will always be at your side, so please remember to stay alive."

"King Hayden, I... Thank you." Eirika sniffled, tears threatening to spill. King Hayden shook his head.

"No, save your thanks for your return... with your brother, Prince Ephraim."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The girl beamed, a large smile on her face. She turned to leave, but King Hayden wasn't through with her.

"However..." King Hayden stressed, stopping the girl from leaving. "It is getting quite dark; I think it'd be best to stay the night here, and leave in the morrow. Besides, I need time to gather some supplies for you to leave with."

Eirika chuckled nervously, apparently forgetting about that. "Then, I shall take your word for it." She bowed and then left the room, with everyone else besides the King and Tana following her out and largely going their own separate ways. Tana turned towards her father, and got his attention.

"What is it, dear?" King Hayden asked his daughter.

"Well, there are two others that I want to tell you about..." Tana spoke, a smile appearing on her face.

* * *

"Jaaaaaack." I rasped, head lowered. The smaller girl seemed to not hear me, as she continued to drag me forward by the right arm. It has been an untold amount of time since we began our walk throughout the castle. Jack was still eagerly looking around, at the vases, the paintings, the windows, doors, walls, ceiling, and even at the floor. She was very odd, but I won't judge her - as long as she gets me to the dining hall for some food. "Jaaaaaack!" I said once more, this time, stopping Jack. Turning her head around, she looked cutely up at me with a slight tilt of the head. "I know you want to look around, but I'm hungry. Can the rest wait until later?" Jack puckered her lips up in thought, and then nodded.

"You just had to ask, brother!" Then, she turned around, and began to drag me away again, this time, hopefully towards the dining hall. My stomach rumbled loudly, as if it was a dragon snoring. Eventually, we arrived in front of two large doors, and with a kick from Jack, they opened. Inside, was the dining hall... but it was empty. No food was on the tables. With my eye twitching, I felt my soul leave my body. I couldn't even tell that Jack had led me into the room, until a voice spoke up.

"Hm? What are you two doing in here? Dinner is over..." the voice was masculine, signaling a male. I turned my head over towards it, and saw...

"Please!" I screamed out towards the person. "Cook me some food, I'm starving!" Yes, the figure that had appeared, was a chef. Wearing a traditional cooking outfit, the white hat and white apron, I automatically assigned the person into the role of a chef. Even if I was wrong, which I definitely wasn't, then I would probably still get food... eventually.

"Umm... okay? We still have some leftovers, so..." I interrupted the person mid sentence.

"Thank you, my God!" I bowed down towards the powerful individual, with Jack looking on in confusion. The person in question had no idea how to react to this development, so he simply left and began to gather up the leftovers and heat them, while the two of us waited in the dining hall. Sitting down at one of the long tables, we waited for the food to come.

After some time, the guy came back in, carrying a plate in each hand, with an assortment of food on said plate. "Dig in!" He said, placing the two plates down in front of us. Without even identifying what the food was, I began to eat desperately. Jack stared at the way I ate, and then looked at the food. She sniffed it, and slowly ate it. After checking its taste, she began to eat faster.

With Jack hardly eating anything when she was alive, and for me going a couple of hours walking around the castle, plus a few hours of marching, without food, we finished eating in record time. The chef was shocked at our speed, but after we finished, he collected the plates and left back into the kitchen to wash it or something.

Holding in a burp, I stood up and started walking away. Jack followed after me with quick steps. Now, there was only two things left to do. Wash and sleep. However... I had no idea where I was supposed to do either of these things. With becoming lost taking a walk around this damnable castle, I missed out on several pieces of information.

One, what became of the meeting Eirika had with King whats-his-face. Two, when will we be leaving this bloody castle and continuing with our journey that will push us into despair and near-death situations. Three, where were we supposed to sleep for Christ's sake. And four, my reward for breaking Tana out.

Sure, she was going to be freed anyway. But she didn't know that! So I think I deserve a reward of some kind. Maybe some cash. Maybe a brand new sword that can obliterate mountains and split seas. That would be nice. Can't a guy get something awesome for once? Sure, by "collecting" these orbs, I'm supposed to gain a "power" but how am I supposed to do that, again? Does my strength and the such just get boosted, or is it something else? This sword might be nice, but I don't even know its name! Also! My outfit! Why isn't there something over the shoulders? That is just weird! I did take that cloak to help cover up my shoulders, but I still want something to wear, something that will protect my shoulders! Whether it's just armor or fabric! I suck at rants.

Sighing, I looked down at my right side. Jack had easily caught up, and clutched my hand. She seemed to be fond of holding hands with me. I'm just glad she understood that there was a certain line that couldn't be crossed - by that, I mean bathing together. Though the line for sleeping together was easily destroyed, I'm just glad I persuaded her to take her own bath. Wait, why am I thinking about all of this? Is this foreshadowing the future somehow? No, I'm probably just tired now.

I want to sleep~

Yawning, I turned the corner and nearly bumped into someone, but luckily enough for me, he managed to stop just before the collision, and Jack pulled me back, stopping me just before I walked into him. The man looked to be pretty old, as he had some wrinkles on his face. With long hair, and armor, he was either a senior soldier, or a general.

"Sorry." I spoke, giving him a slight wave with my left hand. The man smiled slightly and shook his head.

"It is alright; neither one of us bumped into the other, so it is fine." His gaze shifted from me, down to Jack, who narrowly glared up at him. I frowned at seeing this, but decided not to comment on it. "May I ask for your names?" The man continued. To be honest, he looked kind of familiar. Was he in the game? I didn't really remember.

"I'm Emile, and this is Jack, my sister." I was still a bit uncomfortable introducing Jack as my sister, but I was becoming more used to it, at the very least. "And you are?"

"Nice to meet you two, Emile, Jack." The man nodded to the two of us. "I am Hayden. Say, would you like to have a chat right now? I know a good place where we can do so." That name sounded familiar, but from where?

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm a bit tired, but sure." Hayden nodded and turned around. I shared a look at Jack, and then we followed after the man calling himself Hayden.

* * *

"I have been told that you rescued Tana before the Princess of Renais got to her. Is this true?" Hayden asked me from where we stood. He had led the two of us over to a balcony, where we had a good view of the land stretching out before the castle. While he leaned against the railing, and peered off into the night, I stood at his side watching Jack balance on the railing with one foot on it, a bored look on her face.

"Yes, that would be correct." I had no reason to lie, so I might as well tell him what had happened too. "The two of us had stealthily entered Border Mulan before Eirika had arrived. By the time we had rescued Tana and guided her out of the place, Eirika had already recaptured the fort."

"And how did you even get in? The front should've been guarded pretty well, and there is no back entrance."

"We got in from a window that was open." More like Jack threw me through it while she jumped after me, nearly breaking my back in the process.

"How did you know where Tana was?"

I shrugged. "I thought she would be placed in the dungeon, and let Jack guide me there." Before Hayden could ask me how Jack knew where it was, I interrupted him. "Jack didn't know where it was either, but she led me there through her senses."

"Senses?" He said, looking over towards the girl who was now doing a one-hand arm stand on the railing. Thankful, her cloak somehow didn't fall past her waist, so the aged man could only see her legs and not her outfit. Thinking about it, I wonder if Jack is simply shy to take off the cloak, even when alone with me? I should probably get something new for her to wear. I think she'd like that. "Well, looking at her, I find it hard to not believe you." He chuckled slightly.

"What's funny?" I asked him as Jack looked over towards us from her handstand.

"Nothing, much. Well, this has been nice, but I am busy, to we'll have to continue another time." He leaned off from the railing, and turned around, but before he could take a step, he looked back towards me. "Ah, yes. As the King of Frelia, is there anything you wish? For rescuing my daughter, I have to reward you somehow."

I blinked in surprise. He was the King? How do you address a King anyway? Have I offended him by the way I talked? Well, he doesn't look offended, so he must not care, or he wouldn't have offered a reward from rescuing Tana. Then again, he must know that she would've been rescued anyway even if I didn't arrive, so why would he offer me a reward? It doesn't bother me in the slightest, but... Oh, I know! I looked towards Jack, remembering what I had given her. Perhaps he'd be able to help me with collecting them?

"Then, King Hayden. I do have a request of you..." I stopped suddenly, appearing to gather my thoughts as I looked towards the night sky. Then, looking back down towards Hayden, I smiled slightly. "I am collecting these orbs, you see. I'm sure they come in many different colors, but, the one that I have is..." Jack jumped up from her handstand, and landed next to me. She reached into her cloak, and pulled out the orb. It was a cold blue orb, a perfect sphere from what I could see, with no scratches or chinks in its smooth surface. Hayden examined the orb with his eyes, and then leaned forward to get a closer look at it, but I stopped him. "It's a bit more than just an orb. When I had found it, I had been shocked, and Jack too, so if you carelessly touch it..."

"Ah, I see. The orb had Magic done to it, which would cause a reaction to when you touch it - so that's what I was seeing." Oh, yeah. Wasn't King Hayden a Sage, or something? Of course he would know about Magic, and the such. "Hmm." He hummed, scratching his chin, eyeing the orb. "There seems to be something like **gold** inside, but it is strange. I hardly detect any sign of Magic within, but I do clearly see Magic clinging to the outside surface, though barely. Perhaps when you touched it earlier, it had used up the Magic within? It does have traces of it exiting through something, but... Though it will still shock someone when they touch it, there will be no other effects... Interesting. If memory serves me correctly, there should be a similar orb in my treasury, so I shall search for it. But it will take time."

"Really? Thank you." I bowed my head down, and Hayden chuckled at the sight.

"You need not bow; you have done a great surface to me, and all of Frelia. If anything, I should be the one to bow to you." Releasing his breath, he looked at me with a sharp and hard gaze. "Please help Eirika on her journey. I beg this of you, Emile. Jack." He was about to bow his head, but I stopped him in hurry.

"If I can't bow, then neither can you! Besides, a King isn't supposed to bow down to anyone..." a yawn interrupted my words. "Anyway, I think it's time for me to go to sleep. But, uh... I don't exactly know where...?"

"Ah, of course. I'll have a guard lead you to an empty room. Come this way." Hayden left, and like before, we followed him. However, this time, there was a slight spring in my steps.

* * *

When I woke up, the next morning, I was not surprised to find part of my body hotter than usual, or how my right arm was, more or less, numb. I got used to it. What was the cause? It was Jack sleeping next to me, huddling up close to my arm and grabbing it. If I were to pull the sheets up, she would have a smile on her face. Sighing, I stared up towards my left at the ceiling. There was no reason to do this, but I didn't want to wake Jack. Though she didn't need much sleep, I wasn't the type of person to just wake other people up. In fact, I hated it when someone woke me up, especially if I needed the sleep.

But this just brings me back to the conversation I had with Jack a week ago, at the inn in Port Kiris we stayed in.

 _We had found an inn to stay out, for only a few coins a person. There was a small adjacent room in the room we stayed in that served as a bathroom, where we could wash up. Of course, we had to pay extra for this, but it didn't bother me any; the money wasn't mine, as Jack had stolen it from the pockets, wallets, purses, pouches of random people walking the streets._

 _I had convinced Jack to take a bath without me, as I didn't want to be labeled a pervert or potential pedo, so I took one after her, making sure to tell her to not enter when I was in. Jack had solemnly agreed and waited outside, on her bed, though that is definitely not where she would later go to sleep at._

 _After my bath, I had entered a conversation with Jack in order to confirm some things about her._

 _The first of which, is how she was summoned as my Servant._

 _"Servant? What is that?" Jack had asked me with a slight tilt of her head. She had no idea of what a 'Servant' was in this context. She then went and said that her existence is more like that of a familiar. It was very confusing for me, but I pressed on. I asked her if she was a Heroic Spirit, in which she replied with a small laugh. "A Serial Killer being Heroic? That is a funny joke." I asked her about the Holy Grail, but she didn't know about that either. I confirmed with her that she was a collection of wraiths, and I even confirmed the name of the city she lived in, which was London. However, all knowledge of the Throne of Heroes, or anything related to Type-Moon, was erased, or changed, in the case of her being my 'Familiar' versus that of a Servant._

 _It was very strange, and my thoughts had been directed at it almost the entire night - at least until I fell asleep. The Summoning method was different than normal, but something like that couldn't be the reason she didn't know about this, or why she thought herself a Familiar._

 _Perhaps Ouranos had changed something about her? From my interrogation of her, her abilities remained pretty much the same. I don't know if the quality of her abilities, such as her Strength, or the ranking of her Skills, were changed, but they were practically the same, from what I remembered them being._

 _Perhaps she was weaker. She was definitely not stronger, but I had no way to figure out. If there was another Servant summoned, I could try and figure out how different she is, in terms of ability, but even then, I doubt I'd be able to._

 _For starters, that same Servant, or rather 'Familiar', could also have been weakened. I remember reading about the Master being able to see the specs of his Servant, such as their Skills and Parameters, but even when I concentrated while looking at Jack to see something like that, nothing had happened. It was odd. Perhaps I wasn't trying enough, or maybe I didn't know how to do it?_

 _Either way, it was puzzling. Perhaps Ouranos has the answer for this? No, he unmistakably does. He was the one who practically gave her to me, though with that wording, she sounds morel like my slave, than anything else._

 _There is an underlying meaning to me summoning Jack, and her being in a weaker state. But what is it? But no matter how hard I racked my brain, I couldn't come up with an answer._

 _"Besides," I had latter thought to myself. "Jack the Ripper is still strong. The average person would still be easily killed, and I doubt any ordinary person in this world could match her - unless they're one of the strongest, a dragon, or the Demon God himself. So I don't need to worry about her being in a weaker state."_

 _Nodding at this, I had agreed to stop thinking about it, and when the next day came, the two of us quickly left the inn, and then Port Kiris, as we then began our journey towards our next destination._

 _Though we had a few run-ins with brigands, Jack had effortlessly taken care of them. If I was alone, I might've died. I had a strange thought - one that I dismissed quickly with a laugh - but I had thought that I was 'given' Jack the Ripper because she wasn't the strongest Servants, and her strength lies in her utility. She was easily manageable, in some ways. For instance, she could protect me pretty easily in this journey, from start to finish even. With hardly an injury to boot. As if Ouranos wanted something to protect me from most dangers, but something that wouldn't be 'too' overpowered. Plus, her main strength lies in her Noble Phantasm that can one-shot females if the conditions are right. It can even be a weakness, as she would be less effective against males, or beings with no gender._

 _But, with a short laugh, I dismissed this train of thought. It sounded crazy - and it definitely was. And, with that action, I stopped thinking about it completely._

As my eyes traced one of the many cracks in the ceiling, I felt Jack stir besides from me. From what she had told me, she only needed about two hours of sleep, but it seems as if she adapted to sleeping for a much longer time period. At least she wasn't staring at me while I slept. That would be weird.

Smiling slightly, I wondered to what the future could hold for me and Jack.


	8. pain

Hey, y'all. Sorry 'bout no chapters coming out since last month.

Anyway, I have something to say...

Earlier today, or possibly yesterday (I didn't get the time) my great-grandmother passed away (83 years old).

I don't think i'll be able to write anything for some time, so you might forget me. I could say more, but I really don't want to.

Goodbye.


End file.
